Vivi and the Beast
by pingo1387
Summary: AU. A mishap with tangerines forces Vivi to live with a beast. Can love arise from this strange arrangement? Based on Disney's "Beauty and the Beast." NaVi, side Frobin.
1. Misfortune

"Vivi?"

Vivi looked up from her book and smiled. "Father?"

Her father smiled, the lines around his mouth showing more than ever. "I'm going to market. Do you want me to get you anything?"

Vivi shook her head. She knew they were very poor and could barely afford bread for dinner or a roof over their head, let alone the books her father had bought her as presents over the years.

Just before her father left, she hesitated. "Wait . . ."

"What is it?" he asked, quickly coming back.

"Do you think . . . you could get an orange?"

He blinked. "An orange . . . fruit?"

She nodded and smiled. "Just one is fine. We can split it for dessert."

He hesitated, and then nodded. "Of course. Anything for you."

"Thank you, father," she exclaimed, standing to hug him tightly. He hugged her back.

She stood outside the front entrance of their hovel and watched him walk briskly down the path, heading through the woods into town. He likely wouldn't be back until suppertime, for the town was quite a distance from their dwelling.

"Okay," she murmured to herself, turning to go back in. "Finish the book, sweep the floors, and then start on dinner . . ."

* * *

Cobra—Vivi's father—searched the market top to bottom for two solid hours, but had to return to the forest path with a heavy heart, for he could not find a single stall selling the one thing his only daughter had asked for.

As he walked, fretting, he did not quite pay attention to exactly where he was going, and when he finally looked up he realized he was in a completely different part of the forest. The sun was setting and he was not sure of how to return to the path, so he decided to continue on.

Soon he came upon another path. This one was not as beaten as the one leading from his shack to the market, but it was a path nonetheless, and he followed it, curiosity getting the better of him.

The mysterious path led him up to a pair of foreboding iron gates between high brick walls. Through the bars Cobra saw a mansion. Judging by the unkempt (yet healthy-looking) state of the front lawn, no one had lived there for quite some time. With the light of the sinking sun fading away, Cobra thought he saw a light inside, but he convinced himself it was merely a reflection of the dying sunlight.

And then he saw the orange trees.

They were the only flora in the area which looked cared for. Ripe fresh oranges burst from their branches, tantalizingly round and huge. Cobra began to drool at the mere sight of them.

Of course, he could not disappoint Vivi. He pushed open the iron gates, which creaked magnificently as he slipped through. He hurried across the unkempt lawn towards the nearest tree and studied it. Up close, the fruits seemed to be closer to tangerines or perhaps mandarins—not that it mattered. Slowly he reached out and plucked one from its branch, making the entire tree quiver.

He was about to turn away to leave when he paused, turned back, and eyed the tree, still bursting with beautiful orange fruit.

Vivi had only asked for one . . . but these he could get for free, and that tree looked like it had _far_ too many . . .

He quickly plucked another one off, and then another. He was so busy with his task that he did not notice the huge door of the mansion open behind him, nor the approaching footsteps.

"HEY!"

He jumped, turned, and shrieked, nearly dropping the fruit. Facing him was a great and terrible beast, covered from head to toe in thick orange hair, huge sharp teeth filling the snarling mouth, two dark horns sprouting from the head, paws like a bear, and wrapped in a dark shawl. The beast was standing on two legs like a human and glaring at Cobra with bared teeth.

"What do you think you are _doing_?" the beast snarled, leaning in. Cobra's legs shook with fear and he backed up a step. He tripped and fell over, the enormous creature towering over him.

"I—I—" Cobra stuttered, staring at the horrible creature in fear.

"You trespass on my lawn," the beast hissed, leaning in, "and then you have the gall to take _my_ tangerines?!"

"I'm sorry!" Cobra cried, squeezing his eyes shut and shielding himself.

"I ought to kill you right now, old man," the beast snarled. With a huge paw on his old shirt, Cobra was lifted into the air. The beast swung back the other paw, claws out, ready to strike—

"I'm sorry, Vivi," Cobra whispered, the fruits bouncing to the ground. Tears streamed down his face. "I'm sorry . . ."

When the strike did not come, Cobra opened his eyes slowly. The beast was looking at him with interest, the paw not holding him slowly relaxing.

"Who's Vivi?"

Cobra gasped.

" _WHO?_ " the beast roared.

"My daughter!" Cobra cried, squeezing his eyes shut again. "My only daughter—I got these for her—she asked for me to get one, but at the market there were none—!"

The beast suddenly let him fall to the ground. He struggled to sit up and the beast leaned in with narrowed eyes.

"A daughter . . ."

"Don't hurt her," Cobra gasped. "Kill me if you must, but leave my Vivi alone—"

"Listen up, old man," the beast snapped, and Cobra fell silent. "Let's make a deal. Bring your daughter here by noon tomorrow, and you may go free."

"No," Cobra whispered. "No, take me instead!"

"Oh, for—listen!" the beast snarled. "I won't hurt her. She will merely be living here with me. So it's either this . . . or your death."

The beast stood and whirled around, shawl flying out. "Tomorrow noon, or I will find you and kill you both. You can even keep the tangerines."

And then the beast went back into the mansion, the door slamming shut, and Cobra was alone.

He gathered up the fruit and hurried out of the mansion grounds, through the iron gate, and down the path. He eventually, by blundering through the trees, made his way back to the old familiar path, and with his thoughts weighing him down he headed home.

* * *

Vivi stared outside worriedly, a supper of bread and potatoes for two waiting on the table. The sun had almost set all the way and there was still no sign of her father.

"He wasn't attacked?" she murmured to herself. But then she saw him and her face lit up like a Christmas tree.

"Father!" she cried, running out to meet him. "Oh, father, I was so worried!"

Her father smiled weakly and held up his prize. She gasped. "Oh, father, you didn't have to get so many—how much did this cost—?"

The old man's shoulders began to shake and Vivi realized he was crying.

"Father, whatever is wrong?"

"These oranges . . . came at far too heavy a price," he murmured. "I will tell you everything inside."

* * *

Vivi sat stock-still, her face pale as a sheet.

"I'm so sorry," Cobra said yet again.

Finally she spoke. "Don't worry," she said softly. "I mean . . . it's not that big of a deal."

"But—Vivi, I shall lose you—!"

"Better than losing both our lives," she said gently, taking his hands in hers. "I will go with you to the beast's mansion tomorrow morn." She smiled. "Oh, father, please don't cry . . . I'll be okay."

Yet Cobra's shoulders continued to shake with sobs.


	2. Enter the Servants

**It's 15 minutes to midnight where I am so this counts as a Friday update**

* * *

"This is it," Cobra said. He squeezed his daughter's hand tightly as the pair stood in front of the old mansion.

Vivi swallowed nervously and they slowly approached the front door. Cobra raised his hand and knocked thrice.

"Beast!" he called. "I have returned as promised!"

A moment later the door flew open to reveal the terrible Beast, fur as orange as a tiger's and teeth as sharp as a shark's. Vivi clung to her father in fright as the Beast gazed upon them both.

"This is your daughter?" the Beast growled, eyeing Vivi, who shrank back.

"This is she," Cobra affirmed.

The Beast gave Vivi one last look before turning to Cobra with a nod.

"You will not harm her," Cobra blurted out, flinching slightly as the Beast suddenly glared at him.

"Of course not," the Beast said gruffly. "I do keep my end of a bargain. You may have a moment to say farewell."

Cobra and Vivi turned to each other and embraced.

"I'll be alright," Vivi murmured. "Don't worry about me. Perhaps I will be allowed to visit you every so often, or perhaps the Beast will become bored of my presence and send me away."

"We can only hope," Cobra said, his voice breaking. "My sweet Vivi . . ."

Vivi pulled back and briefly pressed her cheek against her father's.

"Come," the Beast snapped to Vivi. She flinched again, but slowly followed the Beast into the old mansion. She turned back and shared one last look with her distraught father before the door slammed shut. The only light now was that emitted from the sun behind the curtains.

"Don't dawdle," the Beast growled. Vivi jumped and followed the Beast a couple meters behind, passing a fancy coat-hanger in the landing. As they passed by a lit candelabra with three candles and a miniature grandfather clock on a table, the Beast glanced at them and said, "you will meet the servants soon enough."

Vivi silently followed the Beast up the creaky stairway and was brought to a lovely room. It looked recently tidied: The curtains, though shut like the rest of the place, were free of dust; the light blue wardrobe looked recently cleaned and straightened, with a vanity (complete with a cushioned stool) to the left of it having had its mirror polished; finally, a changing screen rested against the wall by the magnificent four-poster bed.

The Beast turned away from the mirror as if disgusted, but Vivi stared around the room in utter shock. Never before had she seen such splendor—and this was only the bedroom! Imagine what the rest of the mansion must look like!

"Don't introduce yourself just yet," the Beast said aloud. Vivi looked up nervously, but the Beast didn't seem to be talking to her.

"E-Excuse me," Vivi murmured, ever polite. "Who are you—?"

"You'll learn later," the Beast snapped with bared teeth. Vivi flinched again and shut her mouth. The Beast sighed and rubbed a huge paw on a temple as if in the throes of a headache.

"Dinner will be at eighteen hours sharp," the Beast said, abruptly turning to face the door. "You will be ready no later than the quarter hour. Your clothes are in the wardrobe and I expect you to dress for dinner."

"Dress for—?" Vivi blurted out, for this was a new concept to her.

The Beast whipped back around and glared at Vivi with bared teeth. Vivi flinched sharply and shrank back.

"You are living in _my_ mansion, and you will do as _I_ say," the Beast hissed menacingly.

Vivi bit her lip and gathered her wits about her. "Of course," she murmured, bowing her head slightly. "Forgive me, Beast. I merely wished for clarification on what you meant by 'dress for dinner.'"

The Beast pulled back, lips falling back over sharp teeth. "Wear something semi-formal instead of those peasant clothes," came the grumbled explanation.

Vivi glanced down at her clothes. They were rather worn from years of wear and tear. She wondered what was meant by "semi-formal," but did not want to risk angering her host (or perhaps "captor" was more appropriate), and so she nodded silently.

"I will be in my room," the Beast said, turning back to the door. "You may explore the mansion to your heart's content, but disturb me and face the consequences. The servants may also introduce themselves."

And with a whirl of the cloak, the Beast was gone, the door shut, leaving Vivi alone in the room.

Vivi looked around once more, admiring the lovely décor and splendor of the place. But soon her eyes brimmed with tears, for how could she properly enjoy such rich conditions without her father?

She fell onto the bed and began to sob softly.

* * *

It took Vivi some time to compose herself. Once she'd dried the last of her tears, she stood, went to the curtains, and pulled them open, letting the afternoon sun pour in and light up the room. It turned out the windows were merely glass double doors leading out to a small balcony. Vivi slowly pushed open one of them—their hinges were in dire need of fixing after years of disuse—and went out onto the balcony. Her bedroom faced the backyard, as unkempt as the front, as well as the trees beyond. She smiled slightly as she spotted a flock of birds fluttering about the grass.

 _You may explore the mansion to your heart's content._

"Alright then," she murmured to herself, turning away and stepping back inside, leaving the door open to let fresh air into the room. She cautiously opened the door to the hallway, looked up and down, and then stepped out, shutting the door softly behind her.

After looking at the rooms up and down the hallway, she found an extravagant restroom, several more guest bedrooms, a linens closet, and elaborate double doors at the end of the corridor which Vivi could only assume must be the "lair" of the Beast. Naturally she tiptoed away and went downstairs instead.

As she passed by the candelabra and clock she'd seen before, she heard someone say, "Psst!"

She glanced around but saw no one.

"Madame! Over here!" a second voice said quietly.

She looked around, still confused by the lack of human presence. "Where are you?" she said quietly.

"Right _here_ ," the first voice said, and this time Vivi saw movement out of the corner of her eye and glanced down. The clock and candelabra were _looking_ at her.

She shrieked and jumped backwards.

"Please do not be frightened," the candelabra begged, hopping a step forward and waving the candles on either side like arms. The candles were blue, engraved with spirals, and dripping slightly with wax. The center held a small human-like face, which oddly had a large drop of dry wax covering where the left eye would have been. One spiral curled above the visible eye like an eyebrow, and the candle was frowning as if concerned.

"This must be very strange for you," the clock commented, crossing its side panels like arms. It was of light yellow wood. The face was an actual _face_ , with two round eyes, large lips, and an unusually long centerpiece for the hands (the ones which told time). The pendulum in the bottom half swung back and forth serenely. The clock looked at Vivi worriedly.

"Goodness, you startled me," Vivi said, slowly standing. She knelt by the side table, now eye-to-eye with the animate objects. "Who are you?"

The candle bent down in a bow. "I am Sanji, and this easily wound-up fellow is Usopp," he said, gesturing to the clock—Usopp—with a candle-arm.

"Is this a magic spell?" Vivi asked curiously.

"Technically, it's a curse," Usopp the clock corrected, "but yes, of course magic is involved."

"It's a long story, Madame," Sanji the candelabra said, "and we'll be happy to tell you all about it later. But forget about us; how are you faring?"

"We heard what was happening from the Beast," Usopp said helpfully. "We're truly sorry you got caught up in this, though we do hope you enjoy your stay, and perhaps—"

Sanji quickly reached over and wound up the clock hands several times to prevent Usopp from saying any more. Usopp jumped and shrieked as a cuckoo bird on a spring burst from the wood.

"I've told you to stop that!" he cried, stuffing the bird back in and closing the panel. "It feels like my heart is bursting out of my chest!"

"In any case, how are you faring?" Sanji repeated, ignoring Usopp.

"The bedroom is wonderful, but I do miss father," Vivi said quietly. "I'm sure I'll be alright so long as the Beast brings no harm to either of us."

"My deepest apologies," Sanji said cordially, patting Vivi's arm resting on the table, making sure the flame did not reach her skin. "I do hate to ask, would you be so kind as to take us around this floor? We can introduce you to the other servants and the various chambers of our Dame's mansion."

"Certainly," Vivi said politely with a small smile. "I imagine it's difficult to get around like that."

"Not impossible, but very tedious," Usopp agreed with a sigh.

Vivi smiled and picked them both up, blowing out Sanji's candles first to prevent her hair or clothes from catching fire. Sanji did not seem to mind in the least.

"Head to the front door, if you would," Usopp said, wriggling in Vivi's arms. She turned to the door and looked sadly at it, knowing the only outside she would be in now was the balcony in her room.

"Madame Vivi, I must apologize for this inconvenience," Sanji said, looking up at her. "We are mere servants, yet to ask our _guest_ to tote us around like this . . ."

"I don't mind in the least," Vivi said reassuringly.

Sanji smiled, turned to the iron coat-hanger by the door, and said, "Brook, aren't you going to say anything?"

Two eyes, almost like holes, popped open, set closely together near the top of the hanger, where a top hat rested. Vivi jumped.

"Yo-ho-ho-ho," the coat-hanger chuckled, sweeping the top hat off with one of the hangers and bowing down fluidly. "Madame—Vivi, was it?—it's certainly a pleasure to meet you! I'd shake your hand, but I don't have any at the moment!"

"It's very nice to meet you too, Monsieur Brook," Vivi said, recovering quickly from her surprise and bowing slightly in return.

"No need for the Monsieur, Madame Vivi," Brook the coat-hanger assured her. "We're only servants!"

"And I am only a peasant, while all of you live in this great mansion," Vivi retorted politely.

Brook shrugged his spindly iron arms. "If you insist."

"Let us be on our way," Sanji said. They waved farewell to Brook and Usopp directed Vivi to another room. This one was dark, with a few cushy armchairs, a red oil lamp on a side table, and a cold empty fireplace.

"The Beast used to use this room for evening reading or barter with wealthy acquaintances from foreign lands," Usopp said rather pompously. "Fūrén Boa herself visited once, as well as Visconte Iceburg and Fröken Kaya. Now, however . . ."

"Our Dame has closed herself off from society and this room has all but been abandoned," Sanji finished sadly. He smirked and glanced at the oil lamp. "But Luffy certainly brings light to the darkness. Luffy?"

The oil lamp turned itself on, revealing a cheerful face with round eyes and a grin on the glass. "Hello," he said cheerfully, hopping forward on the table and wobbling for a moment.

"For goodness' sake, Luffy, you'll trip and start a fire!" Usopp hissed.

"I'll be fine," Luffy the oil lamp insisted. He looked at Vivi and grinned. "You're Madame Vivi? The Beast was talking about you yesterday!"

"Our Dame was pleased you were coming, even though she may seem moody at times," Usopp murmured.

"Is that so?" Vivi said. "It's nice to meet you, Monsieur Luffy."

"And the same to you," Luffy said cheerfully. He turned his light up and down, alternating the brightness of the room.

"We _have_ told you how irritating that is," Usopp complained, shielding his eyes.

"You have," Luffy agreed. After a moment he ceased his playing and left the light dim.

"We still have a few more rooms to show off," Sanji said. "Luffy, we'll leave you, but I'm sure we'll see you again soon."

"Goodbye, then," Luffy called after them.

Usopp showed Vivi the way to the library. When they entered she looked around in amazement. Hundreds, perhaps thousands of books rested on shelves all around the room. A reading nook sat by the curtain-covered window, dusty from disuse.

"I'm sure our Dame could be persuaded to allow you access to these wonderful books," Sanji said.

Vivi nodded slowly. "That sounds wonderful," she murmured.

After a moment they left and headed to the ballroom. This was a large circular room, a magnificent chandelier hanging from the ceiling and patterned white-gold and light orange tiles covering the floor.

The dining hall was next. Sanji showed Vivi where she would sit, and explained that though none of the servants could properly cook in their cursed forms, their cookware was enchanted and could be used to make delicious meals with commands.

Finally, they showed her the kitchen. On the counter sat an odd green box-shaped object with two narrow slots on top and a dial below a lever on the front.

Sanji hopped out of Vivi's arms and rapped the box-thing sharply. "Wake up, stupid-head."

The box-thing jerked and two grumpy eyes opened on either side of the front dial. "Is the sun up already?" he mumbled.

"It's afternoon, you clod!" Sanji exclaimed, hitting the box-thing again. "Madame Vivi, I apologize for this fool's rudeness. This is Zoro."

"So _you're_ Madame Vivi," Zoro said, eyeing her with interest before glaring at Sanji. "Quit hitting me."

"You can't hit back," Sanji teased, rapping Zoro again. Zoro rocked himself back and forth until he tipped over and crashed onto Sanji, pinning the candelabra to the counter.

"Ouch!" Sanji exclaimed. "Alright, al _right_ , cut it out!"

Vivi pushed Zoro right-side-up and helped Sanji up.

"Forgive me for asking, Monsieur Zoro, but what are you exactly?" Vivi asked, staring at him curiously.

"I'm something called a toaster," Zoro muttered. "I can cook bread slices."

"A toaster?"

"Even the witch who did this to us didn't know what he was, I believe," Usopp said with a sigh. "Only Franky had seen a _toaster_ before."

"And who is he?"

"You'll meet him soon enough," Sanji said reassuringly. "In the meantime . . . Madame Robin?"

"Over here," came a female voice from the cupboard. Vivi set Usopp down and hurried over to the cupboard. She took out a violet teapot and a pink teacup as they opened their eyes.

"Thank you," the teapot said. Her eyes were brown and diamond-shaped. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Madame Vivi. I am Robin, and this is my son, Tony. We call him Chopper."

"Hi, Madame Vivi," Chopper the pink teacup exclaimed, looking up at her. For some reason the spot where his nose would be was blue.

"Hello, Madame Robin, Chopper," Vivi said kindly.

"You're looking as beautifully rounded as ever, Madame Robin," Sanji said with the grace of a gentleman. Robin smiled politely before turning to Vivi.

"I don't suppose I could ask a small favor of you?" she said politely. "I know you are our guest, and I wouldn't want to impose . . ."

"I should be saying that," Vivi said reassuringly. "Go on."

"Would it trouble you too much to bring Chopper and me up to your room?" Robin asked. "You see, his father—my husband—is up there, and we haven't seen each other in quite some time."

"Of course I'll take you up," Vivi said. "It's no trouble at all."

Robin smiled gratefully and Chopper gave a little hop in place. Vivi scooped them both up gently, carrying them by their handles with one hand and getting Sanji and Usopp again with the other.

"Thank you for showing me around," she said as she set them back on their table. "It was lovely getting to know everyone."

"Anytime," Sanji said genially, bowing again.

"We do hope you feel more at home here eventually," Usopp added kindly.

Vivi smiled rather sadly, shook her head, and proceeded upstairs with Robin and Chopper.

"Your husband is in here?" she asked softly, shutting the door behind her.

"Yo!" the wardrobe exclaimed.

Vivi jumped and shrieked, almost dropping Robin and Chopper.

"Franky, don't scare her," Robin scolded gently.

Franky the wardrobe grinned. His eyes were round and placed in the decorative top of the furniture piece, his mouth just below.

"Sorry about that, Madame Vivi," he said cheerfully. "Thanks for bringing up my family! Robin baby, Chopper, how've you guys been doing?"

"We're fine," Chopper exclaimed, smiling widely.

"As fine as a tea set can be," Robin affirmed, smiling at Franky as well. "I still must wonder why you weren't cursed to be a sugar bowl or creamer or something of the like."

Franky shrugged—as much as a wardrobe _could_ shrug, that is. "Hey, who knows? Anyway, Madame Vivi, I love what you've done with the place. Who knew opening some curtains would make such a difference?"

Vivi stared at him in shock. After a moment she said, "Pardon me for asking, but where are you from? Your speech is . . . odd."

"More like _when_ am I from," Franky said proudly. "I'm from the future!"

Vivi's eyes widened in surprise. "Really?"

"But as for the _where_ —you don't know it, but it's nearly halfway 'round the world: A little place called Hawaii!"

"How far . . . which year do you come from?" Vivi asked.

Franky told her. "See, I accidentally pissed off this old hag," he explained. "Wouldn't you know it, she turns out to be one of the only witches left in the world! She sent me back in time, but, y'know, I've gotten used to it. Plus, I met my one and only dear Robin." He grinned again at his teapot-shaped wife. "This whole curse thing I'm still getting used to, though!"

"Would you all tell me more about this curse you're all under?" Vivi asked politely, setting down Robin and Chopper on the vanity as she sat on the cushioned stool.

"Of course," Robin agreed easily. "You're going to be living here, after all; you should know what's happened to us."

She took a breath and began.

* * *

 **So to clarify, this story's set in old-timey France. Technically the servants should be calling Vivi "Mademoiselle," but in 2012 that word was officially removed from the French language, and since this is an AU I wanted to reflect that modern change (mainly to help push it out of use).**


	3. The Curse and the Evening Meal

"It began five years ago," Robin said. "I remember it was very stormy that night, and our Dame was in a particularly bad mood. A visitor came calling at our door; I answered and found a peasant woman begging for shelter for the night. I was inclined to let her stay, but our Dame refused her, saying she obviously had no money to pay for a night's room."

"How cruel," Vivi murmured.

Robin bent in a sort of nod. "The woman became angry with our Dame's lack of hospitality and cast away her rags to reveal her true form as an enchantress. She declared that for this unkindness, our Dame and everyone else in the castle would be placed under a curse. Before we could do anything, the curse was cast, and we found ourselves in the forms of furniture, while our Dame was transformed into the Beast."

"Why, that's awful," Vivi exclaimed, looking around at Robin, Chopper, and Franky.

Chopper hopped in place. "We're still getting used to it," he said in his high voice. "But we're doing okay, right, mama?"

Robin smiled in response and glanced up at Franky. "It's too bad you can't get around as easily as the rest of us," she remarked.

Franky scowled. "Yeah, I'd probably trip somewhere," he muttered.

"Oh!" Vivi exclaimed. "I just realized—does this mean all of you used to be human?!"

Franky, Robin, and Chopper stared at her.

"What did you _think_ was going on?" Franky demanded. "How else would Robin and I have a kid, for Pete's sake?"

"I—yes, of course, forgive me—" Vivi said, bowing her head for a moment. "It didn't sink in until just now, you see."

Robin giggled. "To answer your question, Madame Vivi: Yes, we all used to have human forms—well, more or less all of us, and more or less human."

"What did you all do here?" Vivi asked, trying to keep the conversation going to take her mind off of other things.

Robin glanced upwards in thought. "I was the butler; Franky took care of general maintenance around the mansion; Chopper was training to be a doctor . . ."

"Papa's helped me a lot," Chopper piped up with shining eyes.

Franky grinned. "I'm no doctor, but I have a _little_ know-how from my modern American years!"

"Sanji was the cook, and still does the best he can with our cookware," Robin continued. "Usopp was the maid; Luffy was the gardener; Brook was the musician, and Zoro was the chimney sweep."

"I see," Vivi said. "I can see how all of those things would be hard in your current forms."

"Indeed," Robin agreed. "Our Dame has fallen into an eternal slump since the curse was cast, and of course she is never willing to do the housework herself."

"Is there any way for the curse to be lifted?" Vivi asked.

Robin and Franky glanced at each other. Chopper looked as if he was about to blurt something out, but his parents hushed him with gentle glares.

"We shall tell you another time," Robin said at last. "But we believe your presence may be the key to breaking the spell."

"How so?"

"Another time," Robin insisted.

Vivi smiled. "Oh, just wait until I tell my father abo—"

She abruptly cut herself off and her smile vanished like the moon in the daytime.

"Father?" Chopper asked curiously.

"My father," Vivi repeated softly, bowing her head. "The Beast has taken me away from him. He is my only family in the world."

The servants said nothing. Vivi went to her new bed and lay on it, barely noticing the luxurious mattress underneath her.

"Madame Vivi?"

Vivi lifted her head. "Yes?"

Robin hopped in place. "If you plan to rest, we can wake you when it's time to prepare for dinner."

Vivi frowned warily. "And if I don't feel up to dining?"

"I would advise you to show up anyway," Robin said. "It would not do to anger our Dame on your first day here. And besides . . ." she smiled. "Sanji's food may not be as good as when he was human, but it is still something you would regret missing out on."

Vivi nodded. "Then you may wake me when the time comes," she said softly. "Thank you."

She curled up on the bed like a cat and was asleep within minutes.

* * *

"YO! TIME TO GET UP! HEY! RISE AND SHINE!"

Vivi awoke with a jolt, sitting bolt upright and looking around wildly. Franky was cackling in the corner as Robin looked at him in disapproval.

"Really, Franky, I told you not to scare her," Robin scolded.

"Hey, she's up, isn't she?" Franky said, grinning.

"Goodness, that was some wake-up call," Vivi said, catching her breath and swinging her legs around to get up.

"Did you sleep well?" Chopper asked.

"More or less," Vivi said, stretching. That melancholic look was still upon her face as she turned to the servants and said, "The Beast told me to dress semi-formal, but I'm not sure what that means. Could you help?"

"Of course, of course," Franky said. His doors flew open and the clothes flew out, shuffling themselves around in the air like a deck of playing cards.

"Y'know, come to think of it, what the hell _is_ semi-formal?" Franky asked, glancing at Robin. "Formal's easy, and casual's even easier, but what's in between that?"

Robin sighed. "Before that, Madame Vivi, I believe you should wash up. I mean no offense, but our Dame is insistent upon clean hands and face at dinnertime."

"Very well," Vivi agreed. She stood and quietly hurried out to the washroom down the hall. When she returned, her hands and face clean, Robin was watching as the outfits slowly sorted themselves.

"Stop," she said. The clothes stopped moving and a light pink dress floated forwards. The others floated back into Franky, who closed his doors. Robin examined the dress as it slowly turned in midair.

"Yes, this will do," she said at last. "Madame Vivi, if you would?"

The dress floated to Vivi and she caught it. It went limp in her arms.

She glanced around and looked at Franky oddly.

"What's up, Madame Vivi?" he asked.

"You won't be watching as I change?" she asked warily.

"Oh! Oh, sorry, right—you can use the changing screen," Franky said quickly.

"I'm sure he wouldn't look, but if you're more comfortable using the screen, by all means do so," Robin said reassuringly. "The corset will tie itself once you have the dress on."

Vivi set up the changing screen and ducked behind it. The servants waited patiently as her ordinary clothes were hung over the side of the screen. There came the familiar sounds of cloth on skin as she changed, and the "Hh!" when the corset ties were knotted.

Finally she came out from behind the screen. She caught sight of herself in the mirror and let out a soft, "Oh!"

She looked lovely. The dress was a full-length a-line design, with a wide scoop for the chest and neck and long, flowing sleeves hanging just above her wrists. Tied off perfectly, the corset let the dress below billow out, giving the impression of wide hips just below the waist. Layers of petticoat beneath let the cloth puff out nearly half a meter from her legs without the need for panniers.

"Nice," Franky said appreciatively.

"You look wonderful," Robin said, smiling. "Would you sit for a moment?"

Vivi nervously sat at the vanity with Robin and Chopper.

"Let down your hair," Robin said. "It should be brushed."

Vivi took out her ponytail and let her blue hair fall about halfway down her back. After checking the drawers of the vanity, she found a brush and carefully ran it through the strands, wincing whenever she caught a knot.

When she'd finished, her hair was soft and shiny. She set down the brush and checked herself in the mirror.

"Let us braid it," Robin said.

Vivi hesitated.

"It's only proper," Robin insisted.

"No, it's just . . . I'm not sure _how_ to braid hair," Vivi said, feeling rather foolish.

The servants were silent.

"I do wish I could help, but I have no hands," Robin said, sounding troubled yet slightly amused.

"Maybe there are some magic pins in the vanity," Franky suggested.

"Oh, perhaps," Robin agreed. "Madame Vivi?"

Vivi checked the drawers and pulled out a small handful of bobby pins.

"Er . . ." she said nervously. "Braid."

The pins quivered and flew up to her hair. Vivi sat very still as her hair flew this way and that, tying and tightening itself as the pins inserted themselves. When it was over, her hair had been sorted into three braids, all bunched up into flower-like buns on the back of her neck.

"You look so pretty," Chopper piped up, hopping in place.

"Thank you," Vivi murmured.

"It's about time to go down," Robin said. "Madame Vivi, would you bring us down with you? We sleep in the kitchen, you see . . ."

"Of course, Madame Robin, Chopper," Vivi said, standing and picking them up gently.

"Bye, papa!" Chopper called as they left.

"See you guys later!" Franky exclaimed.

Vivi slowly made her way down the stairs, being careful not to trip over her dress, and went to the kitchen, noticing that Sanji and Usopp had vanished from the table they'd rested upon before.

She dropped off Robin and Chopper at their cabinet, noticing that Zoro was already asleep. He hadn't moved from his spot since his earlier introduction.

She slowly made her way to the dining room, where Usopp was helping Sanji bring platters of food to the long table. The orange-haired Beast was seated at the head of the table with an expression of angry impatience (her fur had been combed, likely with many enchanted hairbrushes, and she was wearing a nice shawl-like dress). She looked up at Vivi upon the maiden's entrance and growled faintly, causing Usopp and Sanji to look up as well.

"You're late," she snarled.

"Manners, Madame," Usopp stage-whispered as he shakily brought the last platter to the table. It floated down to the surface gently and the clock-man sighed with relief.

The Beast took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Please, sit," she said, attempting a smile, but with all those teeth it looked more like a snarl.

Vivi pulled out a chair two seats away from her captor and sat, adjusting her dress with some nervousness.

"Oh, goodness," she murmured, looking at the assorted silverware. On the left of the plate were three forks of varying sizes, while the right side held a knife and a spoon.

"Is something the matter?" the Beast asked quickly.

Vivi glanced up, almost afraid to answer in fear of backlash. Usopp quickly covered for her. "Perhaps, coming from a poor home, Madame Vivi is not used to the cutlery . . ."

Vivi nodded gratefully.

"Allow me," Sanji said. Vivi picked him up and set him on the table. Pointing at the items in turn, he said, "This fork is for the salad, this for the main meal, and this for the dessert. The spoon and knife, of course, are for the soup and for cutting foods."

"Thank you," Vivi murmured. Sanji hopped to the center of the table to provide some light.

"We should have brought Luffy in here," Usopp said thoughtfully. "He would've helped light up the room."

"Please," Sanji said disdainfully. "A candelabra like myself is _much_ more suited for a proper dinner atmosphere than a gaslig—"

The Beast cleared her throat loudly and Sanji and Usopp quickly went silent.

"Well, Madame Beast, I'll be going back to my table," Usopp said nervously. "Unless there was something else—?"

"Go on," the Beast growled. Usopp hopped away as quickly as possible.

Awkward silence hung in the air for a moment. Then the Beast cleared her throat again.

"Guests should serve themselves first," she said. "Would you care for some bouillabaisse?"

She offered up the tureen, which Vivi cautiously accepted. She ladled a spoonful of the fishy stew into her bowl and, as manners dictated, passed the soup to her host. The Beast carefully spooned some into her bowl and they began eating.

"This is delicious," Vivi exclaimed. She smiled at Sanji. "My compliments to the chef."

Sanji happily spun in place. It was a wonder the tablecloth didn't catch fire with the sparks sent down by this action. "Nothing makes me happier than to hear those words from you, Madame Vivi," he said happily.

Vivi was practically full after the soup, as she was used to small meals, but of course she did not wish to anger the Beast, and so she served herself a small helping of greens for the salad. She hesitantly selected the salad fork for this.

When this course was over, the main meal came. This was something extravagant, at least to Vivi, who had never seen so much food on one plate in her lifetime. There was boiled ham, roasted pheasant, Ember Day pie, and even rich mutton chops with a delicate sauce.

As Vivi served herself a little bit of everything, the Beast said quietly, "Are you enjoying your stay?"

Vivi bit her lip and did not look up when she responded, "Your servants are wonderful, Madame Beast. The food is exquisite and my room is wonderful."

The Beast looked at her curiously, waiting for the rest of it as she served herself plentiful helpings of everything.

"Yet still," Vivi said, gathering up her courage and looking the Beast square in the eye, dark blue to brown, "you are forcing me to stay here. You have taken me away from my only family in the world: my dear father, all because of my wish to have an orange for dessert just for one day. I'm not sure I care for you at all, Madame."

The Beast's lips curled back and she slowly stood, snarling—but Sanji stopped her.

"Madame, please," he whispered. "You must understand what Madame Vivi is feeling."

Slowly the Beast calmed down. She took deep breaths, her fur flattened, and she closed her mouth as she sat back down calmly.

"I apologize for taking you away from your father," she said quietly. "I know you must miss him, and he you, but the circumstances must remain as they are."

"May I ask why?" Vivi demanded boldly. "If I am to be held here, I would like to know the reason."

The Beast hesitated. "I'm afraid I cannot tell you exactly why," she admitted. "But I have a feeling . . . you may be the one to break this curse upon us." She glanced up. "Did the servants tell you?"

"Madame Robin told me of the curse," Vivi said. "But she did not specify what could be done to lift it."

"I see," the Beast said softly. Vivi did not see this, but the Beast was looking at her oddly, her eyes travelling up the pretty dress to rest on Vivi's face.

"And certainly I would like to help you all, if only to return home sooner," Vivi said. "But if I have no idea of what to do . . ."

"Your presence is enough for now," the Beast said reassuringly. "Do not worry yourself."

And then there was silence as Vivi and her host ate their food.

Dessert came afterwards, but Vivi could not eat another bite, despite the tantalizing smell of the puddings and crèmes on the table.

"May I excuse myself?" she inquired, pushing back her chair.

"So soon?" the Beast asked, sounding disappointed.

Sanji cleared his throat.

". . . Yes, you may," the Beast said. "Er—thank you for coming down."

"Thank you for the wonderful food," Vivi said, curtsying briefly. "Monsieur Sanji, Madame Beast. Goodnight."

"Goodnight," the Beast and Sanji echoed. Vivi quietly left, passing by Usopp, who by some miracle had hopped back up to the table and was snoring peacefully. She went upstairs and hurried back into her room, where Franky was waiting in the corner, whistling some unfamiliar energetic tune.

"Hey, Madame Vivi!" he exclaimed. "How was dinner?"

"The food was lovely," Vivi responded shortly, sitting at the vanity to take out her braids for the night.

"And our Dame?" Franky prompted.

Vivi sighed through her nose. "She was fairly polite, but I'm not sure I'm ready to forgive her for all this."

"Right, I see," Franky said. "Oh, by the way, you'll be needing a nightgown—unless you sleep nude? I don't judge."

Vivi stared at him with raised eyebrows.

"Nightgown it is," he said. His doors flew open and a satin gown flew out. Vivi caught it and went behind the screen to change.

"Y'know, I _thought_ this whole situation seemed familiar," Franky remarked as she slipped out of her dress. "When I'm from, we've got a fairytale almost exactly like this, called _Beauty and the Beast_."

"Oh?" Vivi said curiously, pulling on the gown over her head and bringing out her hair from the back.

"Yeah," Franky said as she came out from behind the screen. "Kinda the same thing—servants cursed to be furniture, master of the house cursed to be a horrible beast, and then a beautiful lady comes along, and . . ."

Vivi's cheeks turned pink. "I'm hardly beautiful," she murmured.

Franky chuckled. "Our Dame seems to think otherwise!"

"Sorry?"

"Nothing," he said quickly.

"How does the story end?" Vivi asked, closing the curtains.

Franky grinned. "'Fraid I can't tell you that."

Vivi sighed and lay on her bed, climbing underneath the comforter and resting her head on the downy pillow.

"Goodnight," she said sleepily.

"Night," Franky murmured.

* * *

 **I am not making any claims whatsoever that this fic is historically accurate. Fair warning, if anyone feels like pointing out historical inaccuracies, I'm probably going to pull the AU card. HOWEVER, if you'd like to have an idea of the fashion of this period, I recommend looking up "rococo period."**


	4. Breakfast and the Servants' Stories

**Heads-up, I'm doing the uni-language thing for this story.**

* * *

Vivi awoke as the sun rose; she was used to getting up at this time to prepare breakfast for her father and herself. But of course, the situation was different now.

She swung her legs over the side of the bed, stretched, and yawned hugely.

"Morning, Madame Vivi," Franky said, grinning.

"Good morning, Monsieur Franky," Vivi said, standing slowly. She looked at him curiously. "Forgive me for asking, but do any of you sleep?"

"Yeah, we sleep," Franky said. "Dunno how or why, though, since we can't eat like this." He grinned. "Luffy was so upset when he found out we can't eat. I swear he screamed for three days straight."

"Oh, dear," Vivi said quietly.

"Anyway, clothes," Franky said, opening his doors. Several beautiful casual dresses flew out and floated around Vivi like a spinning rack. She hesitantly selected a light blue open robe gown and went behind the screen to change as the other dresses floated back.

"Is Monsieur Sanji cooking breakfast?" Vivi asked, draping her nightgown over the screen and slipping into the robe.

"Of course he is," Franky said. "I swear that guy's actually a mage—you think his food's good now, you should've seen it when he was human . . ."

Vivi straightened her dress and came out from behind the screen.

"Breakfast is whenever, by the way," Franky added as she sat in front of the vanity and contemplated her hair. "So you don't have to go down right away."

"Should my hair be braided?" Vivi murmured.

Franky rocked in place a bit. "Dunno. Probably?"

"I should learn how to braid my own hair one day," Vivi remarked as she took out the enchanted pins and allowed them to braid her hair. When they were finished, it hung down her back in a fishtail.

"Monsieur Franky?" Vivi said, turning to him. "Forgive me if this is rude . . ."

"Hey, no one's ruder than me around here," Franky said cheerfully. "Go for it."

"How did you come to work for the Beast?"

Franky was silent for a moment.

"I'm sorry if that was too personal," Vivi said quickly, dipping her head.

"No, no, just working through it in my head first," Franky said reassuringly. "Let's see . . . well, like I said, I'd pissed off that witch, right? So she goes all psycho on me, says some mumbo-jumbo, and next thing I know I'm flying through some time-tunnel or something. Back then, or I guess this present time, Hawaii—which I know you don't know, but it's a bunch of islands—was inhabited by less-than-friendly folk." He grinned. "My body's not exactly like a normal human's, see, and they tried to attack me, saying I was a monster or something. I ended up facing—get this— _another_ witch. This one doesn't send me back in time, but she casts some kinda teleportation spell, and then I'm flying again, and suddenly I'm in France."

Vivi placed her head on her hands, listening with interest.

"I ended up in the woods, see," Franky continued, rather enjoying himself with his tale. "And I wandered for a bit before I found the mansion. Knocked on the door, Robin answered, and of course she was confused because I was a crazy time-traveler speaking way too fast and wearing weird clothes. The lady of the house came down and she was really confused, and it took a few tries, but I managed to explain."

"And Madame Beast offered to let you stay?"

"Once everyone understood the situation, yeah," Franky said. He grinned. "So now I live here and work maintenance on the house, and then my dear Robin and I fell in love . . ."

He sighed. "I was checking a leak in this room on the night of the curse. Suddenly I'm a goddamn wardrobe and I can barely move. Madame Beast found me and managed to move me here. At least it's pretty comfortable."

"That's quite the tale," Vivi said softly.

Franky grinned. "Ain't it something? Man, nothing good happens with witches and enchanters around me, huh? Hey, aren't you gonna head down to breakfast?"

"Oh—yes," Vivi said, standing. "Thank you and I suppose I'll see you soon."

"Hey, not like I'm going anywhere," Franky said cheerfully as she left.

Vivi slowly went down the stairs, holding her dress just above her ankles.

"Good morning, Madame Vivi," Brook called as she walked by the front door, tipping his hat to her.

"Good morning, Monsieur Brook," she said with a small smile and a curtsy.

"Good morning, Madame Vivi," Usopp said as she passed by his table.

"The same to you, Monsieur Usopp," she said, bowing her head briefly.

She finally came to the dining room just as the Beast was standing.

"Oh, er," the Beast said, looking up. "Good morning. I trust you slept well?"

Vivi did not smile, for she was still rather miffed with the situation. "I did," she replied coolly. "And you?"

The Beast looked surprised. "I . . . yes, I slept well," she said awkwardly.

There was a moment of silence. Vivi's brow furrowed slightly when she noticed the Beast was looking her up and down again with a kind of reverence.

"Well then," the Beast said abruptly, averting her gaze. "I've finished breakfast. You may eat as much as you like." She gestured to the food still on the table, her eyes looking anywhere but Vivi. "I will be in my chamber. Should you need anything, please do not hesitate to knock upon my door."

And she hurried upstairs without another word.

"That was odd," Vivi remarked as she sat.

Sanji grunted thoughtfully.

"Oh," Vivi exclaimed. Her end of the table was laden with brioche, jam and butter for the spread, a cooling cup of coffee, and a small jug of milk.

"Help yourself," Sanji said cordially.

"You made this?" Vivi asked, cutting herself some bread and spreading a small amount of jam on it.

"With my own two—" Sanji stopped himself and glanced at his candlestick hands. He sighed and shrugged. "Yes, but it wasn't easy. The cookware is enchanted, but occasionally it goes awry; things spill, or burn . . ."

"I see," Vivi said, taking a bite of the bread. "This is delicious!"

"Thank you, thank you," Sanji said happily.

Vivi tried her coffee, shuddered, and added some milk.

"Monsieur Franky told me about the day he came to this mansion," she said as she tried the coffee again.

Sanji chuckled. "That was a strange day indeed."

"How did you come to work here?" Vivi inquired, slowly sipping her drink.

Sanji crossed his candle arms. A drop of blue wax fell to the table. "I was the first to come work for our Dame," he said proudly. "You see, I was a rather renowned chef in the town. One day, my dear Madame Beast approached me and informed me of her desire to have a cook for her mansion. Her great beauty struck me like an arrow from Eros, that flighty little cherub, and of course I accepted immediately!"

"Beauty?" Vivi said in surprise.

"Ah, yes," Sanji sighed. "Our Dame was a sight to behold back then! Such luscious lips, sparkling eyes, and hair like the sunset on a summer's eve! But alas! The curse has transformed her into a hideous Beast, and it has made it so even I cannot break the spell upon us!"

"What do you mean?" Vivi asked.

Sanji froze. "Well," he said, "you see, ah—certain words must be said to our Dame in order to lift the curse."

Vivi frowned. "Then . . . whatever are they?"

Sanji gulped. "It's not that simple, Madame Vivi," he said hurriedly. "These words, they must be said truthfully, with real meaning behind them! Simply telling you what they are would do no good!"

Vivi frowned. "I'm not sure I understand," she admitted.

Sanji smiled sadly. "Perhaps with time, the words will be said, and then the curse shall be lifted."

"Where were you when the curse was cast?" Vivi asked, nibbling her bread.

"Oh, I was arguing with that buffoon of a chimney sweep," Sanji said. "I'd gone into the fireplace room for some light reading, but he and Luffy were already there, sleeping like peasants—if you'll pardon the term—in the chairs. Naturally, I kicked him out of the chair, and we began arguing while Luffy did nothing to help, as usual. And all of a sudden . . . My arms and hair are on fire, the green-haired buffoon is a green box, and Luffy almost sets the whole room on fire with his light. Madame Beast helped us out later."

"I see," Vivi said, finishing her bread and eyeing the rest of the loaf. She cut herself a smaller piece and buttered this one.

"I do hope this curse is lifted," Sanji sighed. "I'm sorry, Madame Vivi, I don't mean to rush you—please, relax and try to enjoy your time here."

Vivi was silent as she finished her breakfast.

"That was delicious, Monsieur Sanji," she said softly, standing. "I will take these back to the kitchen."

"There's no need, Madame Vivi," Sanji said.

Vivi frowned. "It would be faster than if you did it, in that form," she pointed out.

Sanji sighed. "I should not allow a lady to burden herself with such tasks!"

"Please, worry not," Vivi said reassuringly. "I do all the chores at home while my father is at work or his weekly trip to the market." She sighed sadly again at the thought of her father, and then shook it off. "I'll only place these on the counter, so you may take care of the rest."

"Thank you," Sanji said in relief, hopping after her and naturally falling behind as she scooped up the items and slowly carried them to the kitchen.

"Good morning, Monsieur Zoro," she said as she passed the toaster man and set the things on the counter.

Zoro awoke with a start, blinking sleepily. "Oh . . . g'morning," he grunted.

"Good morning," Robin called from her cabinet. Vivi smiled and brought her and her son out to the counter.

Sanji finally reached the kitchen and Vivi brought him up to the counter for easier access. He began giving commands for cleaning up.

"Did you sleep well, Madame Vivi?" Robin asked.

"Yes, thank you," Vivi said with a smile.

"Zoro _always_ sleeps well," Chopper whispered solemnly, and Vivi glanced over to see the former chimney sweep fast asleep yet again.

Robin chuckled. "Do you know how he came to work here?"

Sanji sniggered loudly. Zoro's eyes fluttered, but shut again and he slept on.

"How's that?" Vivi asked.

Chopper giggled, having heard the story before.

"Franky heard noises and went to the roof to investigate," Robin said, smiling. "He found Zoro stuck upside-down in the chimney and went to inform our Dame. I believe she said something along the lines of, 'Well, I've been thinking about hiring a chimney sweep,' and told Franky to get him out and bring him inside."

Vivi blinked. "How on earth did he . . . ?"

Robin sighed with a smile. "None of us are quite sure. In any case, Franky got him out, dragged him inside, and now he works as the chimney sweep. He does occasionally get stuck still."

Vivi covered her mouth, hiding her laughter.

"I never wanted to work here in the first place," Zoro mumbled. Apparently he'd been listening in the entire time.

"You did say something about being homeless, and now you have a home," Robin reminded him gently.

Zoro grunted in reply.

"And honestly," Sanji said, leaning over to glare at Zoro, "how stupid do you have to be to end up, not only on someone's roof, but inside their chimney, and upside-down no less?"

Zoro growled at him. "If you're looking for a fight . . . you're out of luck, because we don't have limbs."

"At least I'm more useful in this form," Sanji said smugly. "I provide a perfect dinner atmosphere, and you simply sit here, being useless except when we want crispy bread!"

"Please," Zoro sneered. "Everyone has candles. _I'm_ an interesting future-box. How many people can say they've seen one of me?"

"Oh, you're a special kind of _something_ , alright," Sanji muttered.

"Would you two like to go upstairs to see Monsieur Franky?" Vivi asked over Sanji and Zoro's bickering.

"That would be lovely," Robin said, glancing between the two. Vivi picked them up and made her way back to her room.

"Oh, hey," Franky exclaimed as Vivi returned. "Madame Vivi, how was breakfast?" His eyes lit up when he saw his tea set family. "Robin baby! Chopper!"

"Hi, papa!" Chopper exclaimed. Vivi set them as close to Franky as possible and opened up the curtains to let in some light.

"Thanks, Madame Vivi," Franky said cheerfully.

"It's no trouble," Vivi said.

"Hey, you wanna tell her your story?" Franky asked Robin. "How you came to work here, I mean."

Robin smiled. "I owe our Dame quite a lot. My family had abandoned me and I'd grown up on the streets, sheltering wherever I could. One day I was in town, working a temporary job for food as a shopkeeper. Our Dame came upon the shop and I suppose she took a liking to me, for she invited me to work and live here as the butler. Naturally I accepted." She sighed. "Madame Beast came from a poor family herself and has worked hard to earn her fortune. But she had grown haughty over the years; it was this and her bad mood which caused this curse upon us."

She smiled at Vivi. "She has grown humbler since the curse, perhaps due to her appearance. Perhaps you will help her."

Vivi smiled shyly. "Do you think I'm capable of such a thing?"

"I think so," Chopper said determinedly, wriggling in place. Vivi smiled gratefully at him.

She looked up in thought, nodded to herself, and stood. "If you'll excuse me, I must go ask Monsieur Usopp something . . ."


	5. Taking a Stand and More Stories

"Monsieur Usopp?"

Usopp awoke with a start from his nap and looked up. "Madame Vivi!"

Vivi smiled and knelt. "I was wondering if you would tell me where the cleaning supplies are?"

"The . . . the cleaning supplies?" Usopp repeated blankly. "Whatever would you need those for?"

"For cleaning, of course."

Usopp sighed. "Madame Vivi, please understand, we don't want you _working_ during your stay here!"

Vivi narrowed her eyes. "As I told Monsieur Sanji, I did the chores back at home while my father was at work or the market. You seem incapable of cleaning, so I shall do it in your steed."

Usopp hesitated. "Very well," he said at last. "If you would carry me, I could point them out to you . . ."

She picked him up and, on his directions, slowly went up the staircase.

"Here we are," he said at last. Vivi opened the door to reveal the cleaning supplies stacked neatly on shelves or resting on the floor.

"These are very nice," she said admiringly, examining a feather duster. "At my home we have only rags."

Usopp tsked in slight disapproval.

"Monsieur Usopp, how did you come to work here?" she asked, gathering up the duster and a broom and shutting the closet door.

"Oh, it's not that interesting," Usopp said dismissively. "I hail from Egypt, you see, and I had arrived in France not too long ago, looking for work. I came upon our Dame in the market and after some discussion it was agreed I would work here as the maid."

"Is that so?" Vivi said interestedly, setting him up on the banister in order to sweep the floor. "Both of my grandparents, may they rest in peace, hailed from Egypt as well."

"I can see that," Usopp remarked, looking her up and down. "When the curse hit that night, I was straightening up the dining room. Imagine my surprise when I suddenly have a pendulum in my belly and ticking hands on my face—not to mention that Sanji takes great delight in winding me up . . ."

Vivi began sweeping, but she had barely covered a meter from the staircase when the door at the end of the corridor flew open. It was the Beast.

"What are you doing?" she demanded, striding forward to glare at Vivi properly. Vivi took a step back nervously. "You are a guest here! You should not be cleaning the house! And you—" she whirled around to glare at Usopp, who squeaked in fear. "How could you let her take on such a task?"

"Madame, please forgive me, she insisted upon it," Usopp whispered.

"Madame Beast," Vivi said quietly. The Beast turned to Vivi.

"Your servants cannot perform their duties properly in their current forms," she said, looking directly at her captor. "If _you_ refuse to clean this house, then I will do it myself, if only to prevent disease and make this dwelling presentable."

The Beast hesitated.

"Do as you will," she said at last, turning away. With a whirl of her cloak she strode back into her room, slamming the door shut.

"Goodness, she seems to be in a mood," Vivi remarked, leaning against the banister.

"Don't mind her moods," Usopp said reassuringly. "Right now I'm sure she's just—" he hesitated. "Er, she wishes to accommodate you and make sure you're comfortable, and I'm sure she does not find cleaning to be something pleasurable."

"Surely not all things in life can be pleasurable?" Vivi said, returning to her task. "Sometimes we all have to do things we don't want to."

"Mm, I suppose so," Usopp agreed. "If you're fine with doing the cleaning, by all means continue. Just, er—take care not to enter Madame Beast's room. She's very fickle with her privacy."

"Of course," Vivi said amiably.

* * *

She eventually finished sweeping and dusting the upper floor. Once she was done, she wiped her brow and brought Usopp back to his table downstairs. As she moved away to start on the lower floor, she caught sight of Brook the coat-hanger by the door, sleeping.

She smiled and approached him quietly. "Monsieur Brook?"

Brook awoke, blinking his hollow-looking eyes sleepily. "Madame Vivi," he said formally. "Good morning once again! Or is it afternoon?"

"It is morning," Vivi said. "Forgive me if this is rude, but would you mind terribly if I gave you a dusting? You seem to not have moved far from this spot since the curse was cast."

"Certainly, you may do so," Brook said.

Vivi began running the duster over his spindly form. "How did you come to work here?" she asked curiously.

"I had wandered this Earth for many years, searching for a place to call home," Brook said dramatically. "Unfortunately, my appearance is not that of a normal human's, and I was always either chased off or scared away whoever saw me."

"That's horrible," Vivi exclaimed. "Just because of the way you look!"

Brook chuckled. "Oh, it doesn't matter," he said dismissively. "If you saw me, I'm sure you would understand. In any case, I came to this mansion desperately seeking shelter, covered up in my cloak. Madame Robin kindly let me in and our Dame came storming down the stairs, demanding to know who I was and, 'For goodness' sake, remove that cloak at once!' When I removed my cloak, everyone was frightened, and at first our Dame would have had me thrown out, but then Monsieur Luffy took a liking to me, bless his heart, and asked that I stay. I offered to play for them and Madame Beast, after hearing my music, decided to let me stay here."

"But you cannot play like this?"

Brook sighed. "If only I could! But I have no hands to hold the bow, nor a shoulder to rest the instrument upon! I was tuning my viola in the ballroom when the curse struck, and Madame Beast decided to move me here for convenience."

Vivi sighed. "I do wish I could help break this curse."

"Perhaps you can," Brook said, looking at her thoughtfully as she finished. "It will take time, however . . . ah, thank you, I feel much cleaner."

"It's no trouble," Vivi said, smiling. "If you'll excuse me . . ."

* * *

Vivi eventually reached the fireplace room, where she began dusting the mantle and the chairs, and, of course, Luffy.

"Hey, that tickles," Luffy said cheerfully. Vivi finished and knelt.

"Good morning, Monsieur Luffy," she said, dusting off the table where he sat.

"Morning, Madame Vivi!" he said happily. "Oh, you're doing the cleaning? Isn't that Usopp's job?"

"Monsieur Usopp is a clock, and clocks typically cannot clean houses," Vivi reminded him.

"Right," Luffy said, nodding. "I remember I was sleeping in here and Zoro and Sanji were fighting when the curse hit us . . ." he grinned. "Sanji started yelling just because I almost fell over and set the room on fire."

"That sounds like a perfectly reasonable thing to yell about," Vivi pointed out. "Tell me, how did you come to work here?"

Luffy rocked in place a bit. Vivi kept an eye on him to make sure he didn't fall. "Well . . . basically, my dad flew away to a new mountain, and I had to find a place in a human town to live. It was a bit of a problem, since I couldn't speak properly, but I found this mansion eventually!"

"I'm sorry, did you say your father _flew_ to a new _mountain_?" Vivi said, sure she was mishearing things.

"Yeah, I was raised by a dragon," Luffy said as if it were the most normal thing to announce. "Dragons have to migrate every so often, did you know?" he grinned. "I'm not too smart, but dad taught me a little bit of flame magic, and Franky and Robin taught me how to talk and read and write, and Usopp showed me all sorts of gardening things, so now I know a lot of stuff!"

"That's wonderful," Vivi said, smiling. "Flame magic, you say?"

"Usually I use it to light up the fireplace," Luffy said, glancing to the cold and empty chamber. "I used to, that is. Sometimes I set a little bit of the lawn on fire, but I can put it out really fast!"

Vivi continued dusting, suddenly noticing the faint burn marks around the room.

"You were raised by a dragon?!" she exclaimed suddenly, staring at him with wide eyes and an open mouth.

Luffy frowned. "I said that a while ago."

"Yes—I'm sorry, it only just sunk in," she said, laughing to herself. "And here I thought dragons were the stuff of legend!"

"No, they're real," Luffy said. "I only ever knew my dad, but I'm sure there are others out there."

"Do you ever wish to see your father again?" Vivi asked, thinking of her own father back at her home.

Luffy looked like he was struggling to move, but soon gave up with a sigh. "I'd be shrugging if I had shoulders," he explained. "I don't know, Madame Vivi. I miss him, but I don't even know where he is, and besides, I like it here. If I ever hear that he flew back to our mountain, I'd ask our Dame if I could go visit him . . ." he frowned. "That is, if the curse is lifted by then."

Vivi was quiet. Luffy glanced up at her.

"Oh, right, your father," he said quietly. "I'm sorry about all this. I bet you'll get to see him again soon!"

"Do you think so?" Vivi asked.

Luffy grinned. "I don't know! But if you think positively, it's sure to happen!"

Vivi smiled.

"Let's have some light in here!" Luffy exclaimed. He turned on his light, bathing the room in a dim glow.

Vivi finished dusting and sweeping with the help of Luffy's light and moved on to the next room, bidding the gaslight farewell.


	6. Stains and Books

**A few of you pointed out that Luffy's backstory in this is similar to Natsu's from Fairy Tail. I'm sorry about that. They are similar, but it was unintentional, I assure you. I just wanted to do something off of Lu's dad being named "Dragon" and only realized the similarities partway through.**

* * *

Vivi was getting a start on dusting the library (after admiring the many books) when she heard behind her, "Madame Vivi?"

She turned to see Usopp peeking in. "Lunch is on the table," he announced.

Vivi blinked. "Lunch?"

"Er . . . yes," Usopp said. "It is midday, after all . . ."

"Goodness," Vivi said in surprise. "Back home we had breakfast and dinner for daily meals. We did not eat in the afternoon."

Usopp stared at her. "Well, then," he said, "you'd best get used to having three meals a day, Madame Vivi. Come along."

Vivi set down the duster and headed out to the dining hall after placing Usopp back on his table.

She seated herself quietly at the table, where the Beast already sat. Her host looked up and growled faintly.

"You were cleaning, weren't you?"

"Yes," Vivi said, scooting her chair ever-so-slightly back.

"Then why didn't you wash up?"

Vivi looked down at her hands, which were grimy from the dust and dirt of the house.

"Oh, I—"

"Wash up _now_."

Vivi quickly stood and hurried upstairs. Sanji, resting on the table, gave the Beast a slightly reproachful look.

"What now?" the Beast snarled.

"Forgive me, Madame Beast, but you will never win her over with that attitude," Sanji murmured.

"And what was I supposed to do?" the Beast growled.

"Remind her gently," Sanji advised. "She recently came from a poor home, and is not yet used to our mansion. Simply ask her politely if she's washed up, and if she hasn't, allow her a minute to do so—preferably without the growling."

The Beast scowled at him.

"N-Not to say that your growling isn't lovely," Sanji said quickly and nervously.

"I know it is not," the Beast growled. "Don't patronize me."

Vivi returned and quietly seated herself, holding out her palms for inspection.

"Good," the Beast said quietly. Upon the table for the meal were small pheasant sandwiches and what was left of the bouillabaisse from the previous night.

"I despise wasting food," Sanji explained when Vivi gave it a questioning look. "I hope you'll forgive me if it has lost some of its flavor, Madame Vivi."

"Though I assure you it has not," the Beast said. "My chef is the best in the land."

Sanji smiled and spun in place. This time the flying sparks actually did set fire to the tablecloth, but Vivi reacted quickly and threw a spoonful of soup onto the flame, soaking Sanji in the process and leaving an interesting stain on the tablecloth.

She froze and slowly turned to the Beast, whose expression showed anger. But then she took a deep breath and seemed to calm down.

"That was quick thinking," she said. "Honestly now, Sanji, I have told you to stop spinning when your flames are lit."

"Forgive me, Madame Beast," Sanji said quickly. "Madame Vivi, though you did use that soup, we appreciate your cleverness."

"Oh, it was no trouble," Vivi murmured, looking worriedly at the obvious stain on the otherwise nice tablecloth. "Should I . . . ?"

"I will take care of it myself later," the Beast said. "Worry not. Please, enjoy lunch."

Vivi took a sandwich and began eating slowly. She complimented Sanji on the flavor and he had to stop himself from spinning in place again, instead settling for a bow and a smile.

"Your servants are quite the interesting bunch, Madame Beast," Vivi said.

"Aren't they?" the Beast said with something that looked like an attempt at a smile, though it came out as more of a grimace with those sharp teeth and all that fur.

"Did the others share how they came here?" Sanji asked curiously.

Vivi nodded. "Like I said, they're all very interesting. Some of those stories are a tad hard to believe—like Monsieur Franky being from the future, or Monsieur Luffy being raised by a dragon—but they seem perfectly honest."

The Beast sighed. "Oh, those two know no end to trouble. Franky is always tinkering away, trying to build strange futuristic things, and Luffy keeps setting things on fire; not to mention Zoro, who's excellent at chopping firewood but tends to chop down a bit too much."

She hesitated. "Well, they used to do those things."

"Before the curse hit, Franky talked of building something called a 'refrigerator,'" Sanji said wistfully. "A magical box which would save food from spoiling . . ."

"That sounds wonderful," Vivi remarked. "The future sounds very interesting, with such things as 'refrigerators' and 'toasters.'"

"Speaking of toasters, it's too bad Zoro was transformed into that," the Beast said. "We haven't had firewood in years, and of course if we ask Luffy to turn up his light, he would set the whole room on fire."

Vivi hid her laughter behind her hand. "After talking to Monsieur Luffy, I don't doubt it."

Unnoticed by her, the Beast looked at her and seemed to smile shyly at Vivi's laughter.

After the meal, Vivi excused herself and returned to her task.

* * *

Dinnertime was upon her soon, and she changed into a sea-green dress, the style not unlike that of the previous night. She made sure to wash up and once she was seated, she quickly displayed her palms. Sanji and Usopp, resting on the table, glanced between her and the Beast.

"There's no need for that," the Beast said. "I will trust you to wash up before every meal from now on."

Vivi nodded and withdrew her hands.

"Your library is impressive, Madame," she said as she began eating.

The Beast puffed out her chest slightly. "The result of years of collecting," she said proudly. "Not to mention that Robin will buy books for herself and Chopper, and Luffy will purchase children's stories to practice reading . . ."

"That would explain it."

The Beast looked at her. "Do you enjoy reading?"

Vivi smiled. "Very much. If we ever had money left over, my father would buy me a book or two as a present."

"I'm surprised you _can_ read, coming from such a poor family," Usopp remarked. Sanji and the Beast glared at him with such ferocity that he squeaked and hopped backwards.

"Don't be so rude!" Sanji exclaimed, winding up Usopp's clock with his candle arms and making the bird pop out. Usopp shrieked and stuffed it back inside.

"Vivi is our guest here and I will not have you make such remarks," the Beast snarled.

"Y-Yes, of course, Madame Beast—Madame Vivi, forgive me, it slipped out—"

"No, it's quite alright, I understand," Vivi said reassuringly. "My mother taught me when I was young."

Sanji frowned. "Your mother?"

"She is no longer with us, but I am sure her spirit watches kindly on from above," Vivi said softly.

The Beast cleared her throat after a moment of silence passed.

"As I was saying, you do like to read," she said, steering back the conversation.

Vivi nodded.

"Then, er . . ." the Beast coughed. "You may . . . you may use the library."

Vivi's eyes widened. "Pardon?"

"So long as you put back the books where you found them, you may read whatever you like in there," the Beast said, looking at her.

"Oh, thank you very much," Vivi cried, a smile bursting out on her face. "How very generous!"

"No, no, it's fine," the Beast stammered. "Use it at your leisure, but . . . do try not to stay up too late."

"Of course," Vivi said. "Thank you!"

After dinner she excused herself and hurried off to the library.


	7. Your Heart Is Beautiful

_One month later_

Vivi was slowly settling into Madame Beast's mansion. She was friends with the furniture servants; she would clean whenever the dust began to settle again; the food was always excellent; the library was a wonderful place to relax in; and the Beast had become more polite and even sweet to Vivi, much to the girl's surprise.

One evening Vivi was in the library, reading a story to the insistent Luffy. Normally Robin or Franky would have read to him, but currently neither had the capability to hold a book.

". . . The prince kissed the handsome man sleeping upon the bed," she read aloud to the lamp man, "and lo and behold, the spell was broken, and the sleeper awoke! All around the castle, the sleeping staff suddenly woke up, finding themselves still in the middle of work or a conversation. The man upon the bed found that the prince was his true love. They were married soon after and lived happily ever after."

Luffy let out a cheer as Vivi closed the book. "That was a good story! You read it so well!"

"Oh, thank you," Vivi said, smiling. "You hadn't heard _Sleeping Beauty_ before?"

Luffy shook his head. "No. Robin and Franky have read me a few other stories before, but never that one."

Vivi was about to reply when a knock came from the door. She got up and hurried over to answer it.

It was the Beast. She should have guessed, of course, seeing as the Beast was the only one who _could_ have knocked at that height, other than Vivi herself.

"Good evening, Madame Beast," Vivi said, making a small curtsy.

"Good evening," the Beast said. She glanced behind Vivi. "So you were reading to Luffy?"

"Yes," Vivi said with a smile. "He seems to enjoy it."

The Beast cleared her throat. "If you would give him to me, I will put him back in the fireplace room . . ."

Vivi hurried back to Luffy, picked him up, and handed him off to the Beast.

"But Madame, I wanted another story," he whined as he was carried off.

"Tomorrow," the Beast hissed. "Your bedtime is now."

She returned soon and entered the library, leaving the door open only a crack.

"I was hoping to read with you," she admitted to Vivi. "If you do not mind, that is . . ."

"Oh, not at all," Vivi said courteously. "This is where you live, after all . . ."

She and the Beast sat next to each other on the cushions. Vivi brought down a book; the Beast grabbed her own and the two began to read silently.

After a minute Vivi looked up and found the Beast not reading her own book, but staring at Vivi.

"Er . . . yes?" Vivi asked, shifting in her seat.

The Beast looked down as if embarrassed. "Forgive me . . . you look lovely."

"Oh, I'm far from it," Vivi murmured, looking down at herself. She was wearing the dress from dinner and her hair was in a braid.

"No, truly," the Beast insisted. "It is an honor to have such a beautiful dame in the mansion . . . especially seeing as I have been unable to fulfill that role for years."

Vivi's cheeks turned pink. "I . . . thank you."

There was a moment of silence.

"Would . . . would you read me a story?" the Beast asked.

Vivi stared. "Pardon?"

"I . . . love the sound of your voice," she confessed. "I heard a bit of what you were reading to Luffy, and you sound like a wonderful storyteller."

Vivi simply stared, speechless from the sudden compliments she was being bestowed.

"I understand if you are too tired," the Beast said, looking down. "It's not a big deal."

"No, no," Vivi said. "I would be happy to read you something."

The Beast smiled, but once again it looked more like a grimace or snarl.

Vivi brought down a book. Before opening it, her fingers traced the decorated cover and she looked up at the Beast. "Madame Beast?"

The Beast waited.

"Would you tell me your name?"

"My name?"

"Surely you were not always called 'Madame Beast,'" Vivi said gently. "What were you called when you were human?"

The Beast glowered silently into her lap, and for a moment Vivi worried she'd overstepped her bounds. Before she could apologize, the Beast sighed.

"I wish not to say," she said. "For it is a beautiful name, and I know I am not beautiful."

Vivi hesitated. The Beast looked up at her with a small frown.

"If you want to say, 'No, you are beautiful,' or, 'I think you are beautiful,' please save your breath," the Beast growled. "Those are patronizing lies."

Vivi nodded. "It's true. Your appearance is very ugly, Madame Beast. But I have seen your heart, and it looks beautiful to me."

The Beast looked up at her in surprise, orange fur fluffed up beneath her cloak, and Vivi smiled.

"Now, the story," she said, opening the book. "'Once upon a time . . .'"

* * *

Sanji and Usopp quietly listened at the crack. When Vivi began reading, they looked at each other with excitement and hopped away. They reached Brook and Sanji hit his long body to get his attention. Brook awoke and looked down at them curiously.

"We have wonderful news!" Sanji exclaimed.

"Oh?" Brook said, yawning. "And it was worth disturbing my sleep for?"

"Indeed, indeed, most indeededly it was," Usopp said eagerly. "Madame Beast is making real progress with Madame Vivi!"

"Oh," Brook said, leaning down, interested. "What happened?"

Sanji quickly explained as Usopp rocked in place.

"Why, that's wonderful," Brook exclaimed.

"I have a plan to bring them closer together," Sanji confessed.

"You do?" Brook and Usopp asked together.

Sanji nodded smugly. "We should discuss it with the others first. We shall convince Madame Vivi to bring us upstairs to meet with Franky, seeing as he can't leave that room."

"Tomorrow morning," Brook said, yawning.

"Tomorrow morning," Usopp echoed. "Sanji, let's go back to the table, it's becoming very late."

Sanji nodded. "Yes, of course. It's a pain getting up there, but we shan't disturb the Mesdames . . ."

They headed off and Brook bid them goodnight.


	8. Plan Set in Motion

"Good morning, Monsieur Franky," Vivi said as she rose.

"Mornin', Madame Vivi," Franky said cheerfully. He opened his doors and the casual dresses floated out. "What're you feelin' today?"

"The green one, please," Vivi said, pointing to it. The dress floated forward and she caught it as the others drifted back inside Franky.

"So did you have a long night in the library?" Franky asked as she went behind the screen to change. "You came back awfully late."

Vivi smiled, though Franky could not see it. "I read a story to Madame Beast, and afterwards we read together quietly."

"Oh," Franky said, sounding as if he'd just understood more than had been told. "Oh, I see . . . good for you! And good for her . . ."

"Pardon?"

"Nothin'," Franky said as she stepped out from behind the screen and sat at the vanity. She had finally learned how to braid her own hair, albeit a bit awkwardly, and today she braided it so that it hung down in the front on the left side.

"Until later," she said as she departed.

* * *

"Madame Vivi!"

Vivi glanced over, smiled, and knelt by Sanji and Usopp's table. "Good morning, Monsieur Sanji, Monsieur Usopp."

"Good morning to you too," Usopp said politely. "Say, we were wondering if you could, perhaps, do us a small favor?"

"Oh, certainly, if I can," Vivi said graciously. "What is it?"

"We must speak with the others," Sanji explained. "And seeing as how Franky is unable to depart your room—"

"—We were hoping you could possibly carry everyone up to your room," Usopp finished quickly. "Forgive us, it would be a lot of work with so many of us and that huge staircase—"

"It's no trouble," Vivi said agreeably. "I'm sure that whatever you have to speak about is important. Although . . . Monsieur Brook might be a bit of a chore."

"He is lighter than he looks," Sanji said reassuringly. "We are sorry to trouble you with this—"

Vivi ignored him and scooped both him and Usopp up in her arms. She slowly brought them up the stairs and into her room, where she set them upon the floor a couple meters from Franky.

"Oh, hey!" Franky said, grinning. "Wow, I haven't seen you guys in forever. You're even shorter than I remember."

"And you're far too large," Sanji muttered.

"What's the occasion?" Franky asked.

Sanji explained as Vivi left to get Brook.

"Good morning, Monsieur Brook," she said.

"Ah!" Brook said, blinking himself awake. "Good morning, Madame Vivi! Did Messieurs Sanji and Usopp inform you?"

"If you mean the meeting, they did," Vivi said. "I'm meant to carry you upstairs, but . . ."

She stepped back and regarded his lankiness.

". . . That might be more trouble than I'd thought," she finished.

"I must apologize," Brook said solemnly. "Though I was nearly this tall before this form, I could have climbed the stairs myself . . ." he paused. "I could try."

He began hopping and managed to get himself all the way to the staircase.

"And here we go," he said cheerfully. With some effort, he began hopping up the huge staircase one leap at a time.

"Are you sure you don't want help?" Vivi inquired, nervously watching as he made his way up.

"I'm fine," Brook replied, concentrating on not falling. "Perhaps you should collect the smaller ones?"

Vivi nodded and hurried away to the kitchen.

"Good morning, Madame Vivi," Chopper piped up from the cabinet.

"Good morning, Madame Vivi," Robin echoed from beside him.

"Good morning, Madame Robin, Chopper," Vivi greeted. She glanced at Zoro. "Good morning, Monsieur Zoro."

Zoro awoke with a start and looked at her blearily. "Good morning," he mumbled.

"Messieurs Sanji and Usopp told me to gather everyone upstairs for a meeting," Vivi explained, lowering Robin and Chopper from the cabinet.

"This is the first I've heard of it," Robin remarked. "I wonder what . . ."

She glanced at Vivi. "Well, anyway, if it's not too much trouble . . ."

Vivi held Robin and Chopper in one hand by their handles and scooped up Zoro with the other arm. They got to the staircase and found Brook halfway up.

"I'm making good progress," he said cheerfully as Vivi passed him.

"Go, Brook!" Chopper cheered.

Vivi placed Robin, Chopper, and Zoro on the vanity in her room; she then hurried back downstairs to the fireplace room.

"A meeting?" Luffy said curiously when Vivi told him. "I wonder what that's about . . ."

Vivi shrugged, picked him up, and carried him gently up the stairs. This time Brook was at the top when she got there.

"This victory is mine!" Brook declared.

Luffy grinned. "You made it up here by yourself?! Good job!"

Vivi walked alongside Brook. They made it to her room and she opened the door, the coat-hanger bending almost comically to get in.

"And here we are," she said, setting Luffy next to Zoro. The gaslight nudged the toaster, who glanced at him as if annoyed. "Is there anything else?"

"Oh, you've already done plenty," Robin said reassuringly.

Usopp frowned. "Actually . . . Madame, I do hate to trouble you yet again, but . . ." he hesitated. "Well, this could be quite the task, but could you possibly get Madame Beast in here?"

"She is in her room, isn't she?" Vivi asked.

"Hm, yes, well, that is the problem," Usopp said. "She is indeed very fickle with her privacy—"

"But seeing as it's _you_ , I'm sure you could talk to her," Sanji said. The others bobbed up and down in a parody of nodding.

"Very well," Vivi said. She left and went down the corridor.

At last she reached the foreboding entrance to the Beast's room. She hesitated, and then steeled herself, raised a hand, and knocked.

"Madame Beast?" she called softly.

To her great surprise, the door flew open shortly and she found herself facing the Beast. She was wrapped hastily in a cloak and looked upon Vivi with a smile.

"Good—Good morning," the Beast said, almost breathlessly it seemed. "You . . . came to see me?"

Vivi smiled in return. "In a way, Madame Beast. The servants request your presence. They're in some kind of conference at the moment."

"Ah," the Beast said, her smile fading slightly. She frowned. "But Franky cannot move from his spot . . ."

"I've moved everyone to my room in order to accommodate Monsieur Franky," Vivi explained.

The Beast's expression darkened. She moved past Vivi, running down the hall. Vivi quickly followed.

"WHICH one of you jokers made _her_ move everyone here?!" the Beast yelled, slamming the door open.

The servants cowered under her glare.

"Begging your pardon, Madame, but I got here by myself," Brook said quietly.

"I believe it was Sanji and Usopp who had the idea," Robin said quickly. They gave her an indignant look.

"Well?!" the Beast snarled, glaring at the two.

"It was his idea," Usopp squeaked, pointing at Sanji.

"Ex _cuse_ me, Monsieur Horloge, you were more than ready to go along with it!" Sanji snapped at him, winding up his clock hands. This time, instead of the bird popping out, Usopp's whole body shook with _gongs_ of a bell.

"Now you cut that out!" Usopp exclaimed, blowing out Sanji's candles.

"Go, Usopp!" Luffy cheered. "Go, Sanji!"

"Who are you cheering for here?!" they yelled.

"Madame Beast?"

Everyone turned to see Vivi entering. She looked around and Sanji and Usopp quickly backed off their fight.

"Er . . . yes?" the Beast said awkwardly.

"Please, don't worry yourself for my sake," Vivi said with a small curtsy. "It wasn't any trouble bringing everyone up here at all. I will simply retire to the library until the meeting is finished." She smiled. "It's fine, really."

"Oh," the Beast said at last, flustered and struck by Vivi's smile. "I . . . very well, then. As you were."

Vivi curtsied again and left, shutting the door gently behind her.

As she went off to the library, the Beast sighed and knelt on the floor.

"So?" she grumbled. "What's all this about?"

She looked around and saw everyone smirking sideways at her.

"What?" she growled.

"You're _smitten_ ," Chopper said, giggling.

"Now who taught you that word?" the Beast muttered.

"Oh, come now, we all know it's true," Robin said. "You're clearly fond of her."

The Beast rubbed the back of her neck awkwardly. "Who . . . Who wouldn't be?" she murmured. "Those beautiful cobalt eyes, that lovely smooth skin, hair like the sky above, a smile that—"

She stopped herself and scowled at her servants, who continued to smirk at her.

"Why are we here again?" she said. If there hadn't been so much fur in the way, the company would have seen her pink face.

"Ah, right," Sanji said, clearing his throat. "This is about that, you see, Madame—"

"It's quite obvious you have feelings for her, even if you're not as confident as you might be in your own body," Usopp explained quickly. "And everyone here wishes to be human again, as do you, we know . . ."

"Ah, if only," Sanji sighed. "I could cook with my own two hands . . ."

"I can get to work on that fridge," Franky remarked.

"I could get to work on the yard," Luffy said cheerfully. "It sure needs trimming."

"Do try not to set anything on fire," Zoro muttered.

"Yes, I understand," the Beast said rather impatiently. "We all want to be human again."

"So confess!" Usopp urged.

"I cannot," the Beast protested. "In order for the curse to be broken, she must return my feelings!"

"And what makes you think she doesn't already?" Sanji asked gently. "'I have seen your heart, and it is beautiful.'"

"Were you eavesdropping?" the Beast asked dangerously.

"The point is," Franky said quickly, "even though you're butt-ugly, she seems to have _some_ kind of feelings for you!"

"In other words," Zoro muttered, "tell her how you feel and wait for her to tell you the same."

The Beast stood and paced. "I've never felt this way about someone before," she murmured. "I don't know how I would go about it."

"About that, Madame Beast," Sanji said, sounding rather pleased, "I have a plan."

"Let's hear it," the Beast said, turning to him.

The others leaned in as Sanji explained.

"Why, that sounds marvelous," Robin said in approval.

"It also sounds familiar," Franky remarked. "But hey, it turned out okay in the movie, so why not?"

"What's a movie?" Chopper asked curiously.

"I'll tell you later."

"It does sound . . . superlative," the Beast said slowly. "But I would like to wait."

"Wait?" the servants echoed.

"Whatever for?" Usopp exclaimed.

The Beast looked down. "If only to . . . give her more time. Just in case she . . ."

"Ah, very well, as you wish," Sanji said. "We will begin planning when the first snow falls!"

"Very good," the Beast said in approval. She looked around. "If the meeting is now adjourned, I will bring you all back to your normal places . . ."

* * *

Months came and went. Temperatures dropped to the point where Vivi would stay near Sanji or Luffy for warmth. One day the Beast offered to let her near her fur, and Vivi found it was very warm.

One morning the mansion awoke to find the ground outside covered in snow.

"Oh, it looks lovely outside," Vivi said. She opened the doors to the balcony and stepped outside, shivering in the sudden cold. She leaned on the railing, knocking off some of the snow, and watched as a cardinal in the yard hopped around, pecking at the frozen ground.

There was a knock at her door.

"Come in," she called.

The door swung open behind her and a moment later the Beast was leaning on the railing next to her, wrapped in a cloak as usual.

"Oh, good morning, Madame Beast," Vivi said with a genuine smile.

"Good morning, Vivi," the Beast said softly. "I'd hoped to . . . well, if you were cold . . ."

Vivi leaned into the Beast's fur happily. She smiled as she felt her heart swell. It was an odd feeling, but a pleasant one. She did not know that the Beast was experiencing the same feeling with Vivi resting upon her.

"I think tonight would be good," Chopper whispered. The Beast had brought him and Robin upstairs upon request, and the family of three were watching their Dame and Vivi stand on the balcony together.

"Brook cannot hold his viola, but I could sing for them," Robin suggested. " _Tale as old as ti—_ "

"Ssh!" Franky hissed, cutting her off. "That's copyrighted!"

Robin stared up at him, startled. "Pardon?"

"Nothing, just—don't sing it," Franky murmured. "Hum it or something."

Robin hummed a few bars of the song. "Like that?"

"Perfect," Franky said, grinning.

"I don't think I'll ever understand you," Robin remarked, smiling.

* * *

The Beast was told of the plan, and Vivi was merely informed there was a surprise that night and she would have to dress very nicely, and of course Robin could help her.

After her bath (she had become accustomed to the soaks in warm water every week), she came back to her room to find Robin and Franky waiting for her.

"I do wish I knew what was happening," she remarked.

"No time to waste, let's go," Franky said cheerfully. He brought out a _ dress, a corset, and panniers. Vivi eyed the ensemble nervously.

"Oh, don't worry yourself, it will all fit," Robin said reassuringly. "Get that corset on you first, and then take care of the panniers and the dress . . ."

Vivi got into the corset and held her breath as it laced itself. She got on the panniers with some difficulty, and then finally got into the dress.

She came out from behind the screen with the dress extending from her hips nearly a meter wide in every direction but the front, giving the impression of alarmingly wide hips with a bustle.

"Goodness," she murmured. "Isn't this . . . a bit too much?"

"Nonsense, you look stunning," Robin said. "This is the fashion of the high courts of Versailles!"

"If you say so," Vivi said dubiously. She sat at the vanity and was about to braid her hair when Robin clucked.

"No, no, we're doing something different tonight," she said. Vivi curiously got out the bobby pins. With a command from the teapot woman, they began tugging Vivi's hair this way and that.

When they were finished, her hair was piled high upon her head, a few locks hanging down here and there.

"Let's have some makeup," Robin said. Vivi checked through the drawers of the vanity until she discovered the tools. She carefully applied rouge to her cheeks and bit her lips until they appeared red, and, upon finding kohl, slowly outlined her eyes.

"Oh, my," Robin said as Vivi stood. "Excellent. You're perfectly stunning, Madame."

"Nice!" Franky exclaimed in approval. "It's about time, so go knock our Dame's socks off!"

Vivi bowed and left, taking Robin with her.


	9. Dinner, Dance, and Departure

**/watch?v=ChAXyXoR71Y**

* * *

As Vivi's dress was much larger than usual, she was forced to descend the stairs very slowly.

"Easy does it," Robin said encouragingly.

She finally reached the bottom.

"Please don't trouble yourself with going all the way to the kitchen," Robin said. "I will stay with Usopp for now. Besides, Chopper must already be asleep."

"Very well," Vivi said, and set Robin down next to Usopp on the table as they went by it.

"Er . . . have fun!" Usopp called as she left.

Vivi entered the dining room and gasped. Sanji (who rested in the middle of the table as a centerpiece) had truly outdone himself this evening. The table was laden with all manner of glorious foods, desserts, and even a bottle of wine.

"Oh, goodness," she breathed in surprise.

"Vivi?"

Vivi looked up and found the Beast standing by the table. Her host was wearing a beautiful dark green dress, similar in style to Vivi's blue one. She had taken the time to brush her fur—or, more likely, used enchanted brushes—and the mane-like part on the back was braided neatly with a green bow at the end.

"Good evening, Madame Beast," Vivi said with a cordial curtsy.

"Likewise," the Beast murmured with the same gesture. She slowly approached Vivi and held out a large paw. Vivi hesitantly placed her hand on it and her host led her to the table. The Beast pulled out Vivi's chair for her and Vivi sat with some difficulty (due to the panniers).

The Beast cleared her throat. "If I may . . . you look absolutely stunning."

"Oh," Vivi said, startled. "Why—thank you." She smiled. "Your dress flatters your fur very well."

"Thank you very much," the Beast murmured, a bit startled since she had not received compliments on her physical appearance for years.

They began to dine. During the main course, Vivi noticed that the Beast was having trouble holding her spoon.

"It . . . can be difficult to hold utensils," the Beast explained awkwardly when she noticed Vivi's staring.

"Especially if she's nervous or embarrassed," Sanji whispered, and the Beast shot him a glare. He quickly looked away and shut his mouth.

"Couldn't you . . . drink the soup?" Vivi said. "Like the bowl is a cup."

The Beast looked startled. "But that's terribly ill-mannered!"

Vivi set down her spoon, lifted the bowl to her lips, and slowly drank some. She set it down, dabbed at her mouth with the napkin, and smiled at the Beast.

After a moment the Beast smiled and laughed. Together, they brought their bowls to their mouths and drank the soup.

* * *

When the hearty meal was done, the Beast stood and offered Vivi her paw. Vivi took it and allowed herself to be pulled up from the chair.

"Sanji, can you handle cleaning this up?" the Beast asked.

"Of course, Madame," Sanji said with a bow.

"Come," the Beast said to Vivi, and, still holding her hand, led her out of the dining hall.

To Vivi's surprise, the Beast led her to the ballroom. The checkered floor shone and the chandelier's candles were dim.

"Vivi . . ."

The Beast looked at her gently.

"May I have this dance?"

Vivi looked at her in surprise. When she hesitated, the Beast's smile faded and she glanced down.

"You do not have to," she murmured.

"No, it's just . . ." Vivi said with a nervous smile. "I would love to dance with you. But I have never danced properly my whole life."

"Oh," the Beast exclaimed, looking back up. She smiled. "It's not difficult. I will show you. Follow my lead . . ."

She slowly took Vivi's right hand in her left and extended it out. Vivi's left she held at a bend close to their bodies.

"Step like this," she said gently. She began to move and Vivi nervously copied her movements. They moved in slow circles around the room.

The sound of lyric-less singing in two voices reached their ears.

"Robin and Brook," the Beast said in slight amusement. "I'm not sure why they're not including the words . . . ah, they haven't sung a duet in ages."

"They're wonderful singers," Vivi murmured, resting her head upon the Beast's shoulder.

The two continued to dance until the chandelier's candles had all but burned down; the sun had set long ago. The Beast brought them slowly to a stop and they smiled at each other.

The Beast led Vivi to the seat by the tall window of the room. They sat and Vivi stared outside at the snow which had covered the ground, faintly illuminating the night. The Beast just stared at Vivi.

Unknown to them, Sanji, Usopp, Robin, and Brook were leaning next to the slightly open door, eavesdropping.

"She must do it now," Usopp whispered. "Madame, please, please . . ."

"Vivi . . ."

Sanji shushed Usopp and they listened.

"Yes?" Vivi said softly, turning to the Beast.

She looked down. "Are you . . . happy here?"

Vivi smiled. "Yes. I love . . ."

The servants leaned in eagerly.

". . . It here," Vivi finished. "And I love . . ."

They leaned in again.

". . . How friendly everyone is," Vivi finished. "I love . . ."

"Oh, for goodness' sake," Usopp hissed.

". . . How kindly you have treated me," Vivi finished. She stared outside wistfully. "But . . ."

"What is it?" the Beast asked. "Is something the matter?"

"I do wish I could see my father again," Vivi murmured. "I have not seen him in so long, and I miss him so."

The Beast was silent.

"Confess, Madame, confess!" Usopp whispered.

"No, the mood's changed," Sanji hissed.

"There is a way," the Beast said. "To see him . . . if only to ease your worries."

Vivi looked up in surprise.

"Follow me," the Beast said, standing. "But first you may change into your nightgown. I mean no offense, but you look rather uncomfortable with the size of that dress."

"It is as you say," Vivi said with a small smile.

They slowly left and went upstairs (the servants hid themselves in the shadows, though the Beast glanced at them out of the corner of her eye). Vivi retreated to her room and changed out of her dress as fast as possible and into a nightgown. She wiped off the makeup afterwards.

"How'd it go?" Franky said sleepily.

"It was wonderful," Vivi said, smiling. "I'm sorry, if you'll excuse me, the Beast has something to show me . . ."

She hurried out again and found the Beast coming out of her room. She'd changed back into her regular cloak.

"Here," she said. She held up a silver hand mirror. "This will show you your father. Speak your desire to see him and it will be done."

Vivi carefully took the mirror and, glancing at the Beast, said clearly, "I want to see my father."

The mirror's surface glowed briefly before displaying an alarming image. Vivi gasped. It was a vision of her father. He was lying on the pile of blankets he and his daughter normally slept on, but his face was pallid with illness and sweat coated his brow.

"Oh, no," Vivi whispered. "He's—he's ill!"

"Ill?" the Beast said, startled.

"He needs me," Vivi said frantically. "I need to take care of him—he is getting on in years—oh, no—"

As she bit her lip in worry, the Beast looked down and seemed to ready herself to make a tough decision.

"Go to him."

"What?"

"You may leave," the Beast said. "Go take care of him. But will you promise me one thing?"

"I . . . what is it?" Vivi said in shock.

"Promise you will return when the moon is full again," the Beast said. "He should be well by that time."

She looked at Vivi and found that her dark blue eyes had tears in them.

"I promise," Vivi said. She suddenly hugged the Beast around the middle. "Oh, thank you, thank you . . ."

"Please, just go," the Beast murmured. "He will not be well if you stay here. And, one more thing . . . when you return, I have something important to tell you."

Vivi nodded and let go. "Thank you for everything."

"Do you need an escort?" the Beast asked as Vivi stepped back.

"No," Vivi said. "The snowfall has stopped, and my destination is less than an hour's time from here."

"Very well," the Beast murmured. Vivi curtsied and hurried to her room, where she grabbed the clothes she had entered the mansion in.

"Hey . . . huh?" Franky mumbled, waking up. "What's going on?"

"I'm departing for now," Vivi said quickly. "Monsieur Franky, thank you very much."

"Hey, what?" Franky said, but Vivi was already gone. She hurried down the stairs and to the front door.

"Be safe!"

Vivi turned and smiled at the Beast. "I will see you when the moon is full again!"

She turned and opened the door, closing it softly behind her as she set foot into the cold winter night.

"Would you mind _explaining_?" Usopp yelled as the Beast came downstairs. "You were so close! Why did you let her go?!"

The Beast sighed. "She will be happy by seeing her father again and making sure he is well. And besides, she has promised to return."

"Ah, that's good," Sanji sighed. "I suppose we'll all be off to bed."

"Yes," the Beast murmured, already forlorn at the thought of waking up to find a mansion without Vivi.

* * *

Vivi was breathing hard by the time she reached her old home. She hurried into the doorway and to the bedroom, calling softly, "Father?"

Cobra weakly lifted his head as she entered. "Another . . . dream . . ." he murmured.

Vivi choked back a sob and knelt by his bedside. "No, father, it's me. I've come home."

"Vivi . . ." Cobra whispered, coughing. He touched her hand. "Oh . . . oh, you're _real_ . . . my sweet Vivi . . ."

"Father!" Vivi cried. They embraced tightly.

"You escaped . . . from that monster?" Cobra murmured, squinting in confusion. He coughed again.

"She is not a monster," Vivi said softly, "and she let me go. I will tell you everything tomorrow. Please, try to sleep, father; you're ill."

Cobra smiled weakly and lay back on the blankets. Vivi hurried out of the room and grabbed a rag, soaking it in the snow outside before returning and wiping the sweat off of his brow.

"Please get well soon," she whispered as Cobra fell asleep again.


	10. I Love You

"It sounds almost like a storybook . . ."

Vivi had just finished her story of the Beast and the mansion, of the curse and the friendly servants, and of course with many reassurances that the Beast had not once tried to harm her, and in fact had been very kind.

"But there are—" Cobra cut himself off with a hacking cough. "—Many strange things in the world, so . . . I suppose that is not too far-fetched."

"Don't strain yourself," Vivi murmured, feeling his forehead. "Your fever's barely gone down, father."

She shivered in the cold air. "I'm going to get our rags to cover you more."

When she returned with the cloths, she laid them gently over the blankets Cobra was already covered by.

"Are you hungry?" she asked softly. "I can make soup."

He shook his head.

"You should have water, at least," she said. She left the room, got a cup, and scooped up some snow from outside (for surely the well was frozen over). She found matches in the kitchen, struck one, and held it under the cup until the snow had melted.

Vivi brought the cool water back to her father. He gratefully sipped it and sat back on the blankets.

"Father, there's something I must tell you," she murmured. "But it should wait until you are well."

Cobra looked at her curiously and nodded.

"Please get some sleep," she said. "I'll come back to check on you soon."

He nodded again and closed his eyes.

* * *

A week passed, and then another one. Cobra finally recovered from his illness and Vivi once again became used to smaller meals, smaller rooms, and colder air.

The morning after the full moon, when Vivi and Cobra shared small slices of bread for breakfast (purchased the day before in the market), Vivi looked at him and said, "Father?"

"Yes?" Cobra said, swallowing his piece quickly.

"I'm sorry, but I must return to the mansion today," Vivi murmured. "When I left, I promised I would come back when the moon was full. And since the Madame let me go to take care of you, and you are well now . . ."

Though she was sad to leave her father all alone again, a part of her wished to see the mansion's residents again, especially the Beast.

Cobra stared at her. "Return . . . ? No, no, please . . . don't go . . ."

He sounded so heartbroken that Vivi felt another twinge of sorrow.

"Father, I promised," she murmured.

"Vivi, please stay," he begged, bowing his head. "You've only just returned, and I cannot bear to lose you again! What if I am never to see you again?"

He looked at her desperately and she hesitated.

"I suppose . . ." she murmured. "Perhaps . . . I should stay . . . for a little longer, at least, in case you have a relapse."

Cobra smiled in relief. "Thank you . . . my sweet Vivi . . ."

He stood and hugged her.

* * *

And so a full month passed, and another one. Though Vivi's heart was heavy with sorrow at the thought of never seeing the Beast again, with each passing day it became harder and harder to return, and the guilt in her stomach grew and grew.

* * *

"Where _is_ she?!"

Sanji and Usopp cowered as the Beast angrily stomped around her room.

"She _promised_ ," the Beast hissed, practically tearing out her fur. "She PROMISED!"

"Begging your pardon," Usopp squeaked, "but perhaps Madame Vivi has a, well, a very good reason for not returning?"

The Beast picked up the silver mirror and said, "Show me Vivi!"

The surface shimmered. When the image appeared, the Beast's expression was first relieved, and then angry.

"Is _this_ a good reason?!" she yelled, showing the image to her servants. Vivi was sitting in a chair, reading a book with a forlorn expression.

"I can't BELIEVE this!" the Beast yelled. She leaned back and hurled the mirror at the wall, where it shattered into a thousand pieces. "I thought she—!"

She sat hard on the ground. "I thought . . . she loved me, too."

Sanji nervously hopped towards her. "Madame," he whispered, "I'm so sorry . . ."

"Leave me be," the Beast said in a broken voice, turning away.

Sanji obediently backed away. "Of course. Shall I summon you for supper?"

"No. I don't want to eat tonight."

Sanji bowed. "Very . . . very well. Usopp, let's go."

They hopped out of the room. Brook was waiting outside and used his odd coat-hanger arm to shut the door.

"I supposed it didn't go well," he murmured.

"Hardly," Usopp said softly. "She's very distressed."

"She wishes to be left alone for a while," Sanji explained. "I suppose we should take residence in Madame Vivi's—in the guest room for the time being. I don't fancy several trips up and down those stairs."

Brook and Usopp nodded.

* * *

"Mama?"

Robin glanced at Chopper. "Yes?"

"When's Madame Vivi coming back?" he asked. "I miss her."

Robin smiled sadly. "We don't know," she murmured.

"I want her to come back," Luffy said sadly. He had managed to hop out of the fireplace room and get up on the counter with Robin, Chopper, and Zoro.

"Well, we've been furniture for five years now," Zoro muttered. "A while longer won't kill us."

Luffy sighed.

* * *

When the snow began to melt into patches, Vivi and Cobra were cleaning their home when they heard a voice say, "Madame Vivi!"

They looked around. Vivi set down the cloth and hurried to the doorway. She looked around and frowned when she saw no one.

"Madame Vivi!" the voice said again, and Vivi looked down in surprise to see none other than Sanji.

"Monsieur Sanji!" she exclaimed, kneeling. Cobra came around the corner and was startled to find his daughter talking to a candelabra.

"Thank . . . goodness," Sanji gasped. "It was . . . quite a chore . . . getting here . . . with no legs . . . and without . . . knowing exactly . . . where you lived . . ."

He took several quick, deep breaths and straightened himself.

"Ah, this must be your father," he said, looking behind Vivi. "It's nice to meet you, Monsieur . . . ?"

"C-Cobra," Cobra said.

"A pleasure—but what am I doing, there's no time for that!" Sanji exclaimed suddenly. "Madame Vivi—!"

"Monsieur Sanji, I'm sorry—"

"Forgive me, Madame Vivi, but there's not a moment to spare," Sanji said hurriedly. "You must return to the mansion at once! The Beast is terribly ill!"

"What?" Vivi whispered.

"She has refused to eat or drink hardly anything for weeks," Sanji exclaimed, "and she is too weak to rise from her bed! She only asks to see you!"

"I will go," Vivi said immediately. She turned. "Father—"

Cobra knelt next to her and hugged her briefly. "I'm sorry I made you break your word," he murmured. "I hope—I hope I will see you again."

"Mm," she murmured, squeezing him back. She picked Sanji up.

"Let's go."

* * *

Vivi ran with Sanji in hand the whole way to the mansion. When she reached the front door, she had to stop for a minute to catch her breath.

"Are you alright?" Sanji asked concernedly. "It's quite a ways here."

"I'm fine," Vivi said firmly. She opened the front door and slammed it shut behind her as she made for the staircase.

"She's in her chamber?" she asked Sanji quickly. When he nodded, she hurried down the corridor and flung open the door.

The room's curtains were dusty and closed, and it seemed that they had been that way for a very long time. Across the way, the vanity's mirror was smashed, as it had been for years. The magic mirror was in pieces next to it.

To her surprise, all of the servants were there except for Franky. It could not have been easy for them to climb the stairs.

"Madame Vivi!" they exclaimed as one.

"You actually came," Zoro grunted in surprise.

Luffy nudged him. "Told you she would."

"It's good to see you all again," Vivi said hurriedly. She set Sanji down and turned to the magnificent four-poster which the Beast lay on, breathing faintly.

"Madame," she cried, her heart twinging, and she flew to her bedside, kneeling and placing her hands on the Beast's chest. Her heartbeat was thankfully present.

"Please open your eyes," she whispered, tears forming in her own. "Please, Madame, please . . ."

The Beast's eyes slowly slid open and she turned to stare at Vivi.

"You . . . came back," she said weakly. "You're . . . _here_."

Vivi bit her lip, holding back a sob. "I'm so sorry," she whispered. "I'm so sorry I did not keep my word. I must be most loathsome in your eyes, someone who cannot keep a simple promise—"

"No," the Beast whispered. "I . . . forgive you. You're . . . here now."

She took in a shaky breath. "I feel . . . that I may die soon."

Vivi could not stop herself from crying, "No!"

"Please . . . listen," the Beast murmured. "I . . . wanted to tell you . . ."

Vivi waited, taking the Beast's paw in her hands.

"You're . . . so beautiful," the Beast whispered. "And so kind . . . you are beautiful . . . every inch of your being is. Vivi . . . I love you. I . . ." she breathed in. "I love you. I have . . . for a long time . . ."

Vivi stared at her in shock as she breathed in and out shallowly.

"But . . . I know . . . my appearance is . . . hideous, so . . . you must not . . . return my feelings," the Beast murmured, tears leaking from her eyes. "I . . . only wanted you . . . to know."

"You're wrong!"

Vivi bit her trembling lip as the Beast stared at her in confusion.

"I . . ." Vivi swallowed as she started to cry. "I . . . Madame, I love you, too. I love you . . . I don't care what you look like . . . I love you!"

She bent her head and began to sob. "Don't leave . . . !"

For a moment, nothing happened. But then—

Vivi looked up in surprise when the air above the Beast began shining like a magic spell. Above the servants, the same thing happened.

The shimmering air, glowing bright yellow now, descended upon the Beast and the servants, obscuring them from view. Vivi backed away nervously.

Before her eyes, she saw the silhouettes of the servants shift and grow into human shapes—and the Beast's form was shrinking to something more delicate—

At last the mist faded. Vivi gasped and stared at the group who used to be furniture. Several people were standing around and blinking and turning their arms over as if they could not quite believe what was happening.

"The curse . . . it's lifted!" someone who must have been Sanji exclaimed. He was of average height, with pale skin, blond hair which covered his left eye, an odd eyebrow which curled into a spiral at the end, and a blue shirt and baggy dark pants.

"Oh, this is wonderful," a woman who could only be Robin murmured. She seemed to be of Indian descent, with lovely dark skin, shiny black hair, and beautiful diamond-shaped eyes. She wore a traditional butler's suit.

"Yes! Hands!" Luffy (of course, it must have been Luffy) cried happily. He wore a vest over a baggy shirt and pants, and had a straw hat perched upon his head of black hair. He was olive-skinned and underneath his left eye was a jagged scar.

"Nice," a green-haired man muttered, examining his tan, callused hands. This must have been Zoro. He wore dirty overalls and had bare feet.

"Oh, thank goodness, I no longer have a cuckoo inside my chest," said someone who could only be Usopp. His nose was unusually long, his skin was dark, his hair was black and loosely curled, and he wore a traditional maid's outfit.

"Mama, we're back to normal!" a boy (Chopper) exclaimed, hugging her tightly as he cried. His skin was only a shade lighter than his mother's, his hair was dark like her's, and for whatever reason, his nose was blue. He wore shorts and a nice shirt.

"Why, I thought I would never see my hands again . . . then again, I have no eyes to see with!" a very tall skeleton exclaimed. This had to be Brook. He wore a fancy suit of all black and a top hat perched upon his large afro. His bones were shiny white, and his skull had a small crack on the side.

As the servants cheered amongst themselves, sharing long-overdue hugs and dances, Vivi gasped and turned to the bed.

Upon the pillow rested a woman's head. Her skin, though pale from starvation, was smooth and lovely, and her hair was a brilliant orange and hung to the middle of her back in faint waves. Her face was heart-shaped and her beautiful eyes, which lay open and surprised, were like copper. Her nose was small and her lips were pink.

The woman who had formerly been the Beast sat up slowly, keeping herself covered with the comforter, and her servants' cheers died down as they hurried over to her bed.

"Madame, it's over at last!" Usopp exclaimed. "We're all . . . we're all human again!"

She slowly examined her hands. "It's . . . finally over," she murmured, and her voice was clear, no longer with the guttural growl it'd had in her previous form.

"Oh, Vivi!" she exclaimed suddenly with a smile, turning to her blue-haired companion, and the women shared an embrace.

"You've done it," she whispered. "You've broken the curse . . . thank you . . . !"

"How?" Vivi said, happy but confused.

"Back then," Brook said formally, "the enchantress said that the curse could only be broken if our Dame could love someone and be loved in return. And since you both have confessed, well . . . !"

"What a beautiful way to break a spell," Vivi murmured. She looked around at the servants with a smile as she held onto the former Beast tightly. "It's wonderful to see you all . . . properly."

They nodded with grins.

"Madame," Vivi said, withdrawing, "won't you tell me your name? I cannot continue calling you 'Beast.'"

"Of course," she murmured. "My name is Nami."

"Nami," Vivi said softly. "Nami . . . what a lovely name."

Nami smiled before suddenly wincing and falling back down, her eyes fluttering.

"Still dying," she whispered.

"Oh—oh, dear," Vivi said frantically. "Nami, please, stay with us—" she glanced at the servants. "Monsieur Sanji, Chopper—?"

"Right away, Madame!" Sanji exclaimed. He rolled up his sleeves and ran out of the room as Chopper trotted over to check on Nami.

"FINALLY!" someone yelled as they burst into the room. This must have been Franky. He stood nearly as tall as Brook. His blue hair was styled upwards. His skin was tan and he wore nothing but a rough denim shirt and a Speedo (which he would later tell Vivi the name of). His nose was made of metal. His left hand and forearm and his entire right arm were made entirely of metal, as well as his right foot and his left foot and shin, giving him the appearance of being part robot.

"Papa!" Chopper exclaimed, looking up with a grin.

"Yo!" Franky exclaimed, raising a robotic hand. "Hey, Madame Vivi, you're back! I mean, of course you are, how else could the curse have been broken?"

"Yes," Vivi said, startled by his appearance. Her eyes widened. "Are those . . . metal?"

"Yeah," Franky said casually. "I told you I don't look like a normal human. No one in my time would look twice at this, but I know it's _super_ -weird in this time."

"Does everyone look like that in the future?" Vivi asked, trying to imagine a time where everyone walks around with robot parts.

"A few people, mostly me," Franky said. "Long story short, I got hit by a train and had my limbs and nose replaced. Cost a fortune."

"A train—?"

"I'll explain later." Franky ran forward and swept Robin up in his metal arms, swooping her low to the ground and kissing her.

"Missed you, babe," he said happily.

"It's good to see you, too," she said, giggling.

Vivi smiled nervously and glanced at Nami, lying on the bed, half-awake.

Then her eyes widened.

"YOU'RE A SKELETON!" she screamed, pointing at Brook.

"Did you just notice?" Usopp asked quietly as he tried to help get Luffy off of Zoro.

"I only just realized," she said, eyeing Brook nervously.

The musician chuckled. "No worries, Madame Vivi. If you're curious . . . many years ago, I was cursed to wander this Earth even after death. My flesh has long since fallen away . . . but I can still play my viola with grace!"

"I . . . see," Vivi said. "My goodness . . . you and Monsieur Franky haven't had very good luck with magic in your lives."

"Nope," Franky muttered.

Brook chuckled. "Life _and_ death."

"I wanna go run around," Luffy said, stretching. "Zoro, Usopp, let's go!"

"I _do_ need to stretch my legs," Zoro muttered.

"Oh, fine," Usopp agreed. "Chopper, can you handle this?"

Chopper nodded. "She's going to be okay," he said. "She just needs food."

As the three stooges ran out of the room, Franky came up to the bed and knelt next to Chopper and Vivi.

"Okay, what do you do to feed someone who hasn't eaten in forever?" he asked.

"Feed them very light foods in very small amounts," Chopper said promptly. "Otherwise their body will reject the food and make them even sicker."

"Good," Franky said in approval. He hugged his son. "God, I've missed you guys!"

Chopper smiled. "Your . . . compliment doesn't make me happy!"

He hugged his father back.

"Anyway, Sanji knows the thing about the food, and hopefully he'll be back soon," Franky said. "I'm gonna take Robin on a little walk outside. God knows we need it."

Chopper nodded and waved goodbye as his parents walked out of the room, hand-in-hand.

"Madame Vivi, are you going, too?" he asked.

Vivi shook her head. "I'm not going anywhere until Nami's well again," she said firmly.

From the bed came a weak chuckle, and Vivi looked at Nami in surprise.

"You . . . don't have to do that," Nami said in amusement. "I'll be well soon enough anyway."

"I won't leave your side until you are healthy," Vivi said, taking Nami's hand in her own. "I could not stand it if you died now, when we only just confessed. We've hardly spent any time together as . . . as a couple."

Nami smiled. "Stop that . . . stop making me . . . love you even more."

Vivi bowed her head with an embarrassed smile. Chopper cleared his throat.

"Madame Nami, please save your strength," he whispered. "Don't talk unless you have to."

"Don't you . . . order me around," Nami murmured, but she stopped talking nonetheless.

"I suppose we have much to discuss once you are well," Vivi said, squeezing her love's hand. Nami nodded, her eyes now closed.

* * *

 **One more chapter! Stay tuned!**


	11. The Wedding at Last

True to her word, Vivi refused to leave Nami's side, even sleeping curled up next to her on the huge bed. Nami slowly began eating again and the color returned to her skin. During this time, she let the servants have time to themselves, for not only had they been furniture for many years, but they certainly weren't expecting company, considering that Nami still had to make her return to society.

When Chopper and Sanji finally allowed it, Vivi and Nami began to take slow walks outside, Nami in her nightgown and Vivi leading her in a casual robe. Nami criticized the state of the lawn, muttering about how high the grass was and that she would have to make Luffy go back to work soon, and Vivi reminded her gently that the snow was still melting and perhaps it would be better to wait for spring. Nami, of course, softened and agreed.

It took a few weeks for Nami to return to health. One afternoon, she summoned everyone to the ballroom. Vivi (wearing a light green gown) and the servants entered in a small crowd to find Nami waiting, wearing a semi-formal brilliant blue dress. Sanji began cooing and praising her, and Zoro smacked him to shut him up, for Nami obviously wanted to say something.

"Everyone," Nami began, "first off, I want to thank you all. Despite that I brought the curse upon us, not one of you complained or held a grudge against me." She curtsied. "Thank you very much."

"Oh, we could never hate you," Robin said warmly as she bowed, and the others either curtsied or bowed as well (except for Franky, who gave a thumbs-up, and Luffy, who just grinned).

"You've been so kind to us all, Madame Nami, we couldn't hate you for that," Usopp said, smiling.

Nami smiled graciously. "I do love you all," she murmured. "And speaking of . . . Vivi, please come forward."

Vivi stepped towards her. Nami gently took her hands in her own.

"Vivi, I love you," she said as they looked into each other's eyes. "Will you take my hand in marriage?"

Sanji and Usopp gasped.

Nami waited hopefully. For a moment Vivi said nothing. Then her eyes welled up as her lip trembled.

"Yes," she exclaimed, throwing herself onto Nami in a loving embrace. "Yes, of course I will!"

As Nami smiled from ear to ear and embraced her in return, Franky, Usopp, Sanji, and Brook let out loud cheers.

"What's marriage?" Chopper and Luffy asked at the same time.

"I'll explain later," Robin promised quietly.

"Ah, this calls for a celebration," Brook declared. He produced his viola from somewhere and lifted it to his chin.

"Brook, not yet," Nami said suddenly. She pulled away from Vivi. "My parents have long since passed, but should we not have your father's consent?"

Vivi looked at her in surprise. "Why—yes, of course."

"Very well. Robin?"

Robin stepped forward. "Madame?"

"Hurry to Vivi's residence and inform her father of the news," Nami ordered. "Tell him that if he agrees, he may live with us."

"At once," Robin said, and after quickly asking directions from Vivi, she bowed and exited the room.

"Nami, you . . . do you mean that?" Vivi exclaimed. "My father may live here?"

"Of course," Nami said. "The father of such a lovely lady does not deserve to live in poverty."

"Oh, thank you," Vivi cried, wrapping her arms around Nami again. Nami's cheeks turned pink and she smiled.

"And the rest of you," she said, turning to the servants, "I expect you to get back to your normal duties tomorrow morning."

"Yes, Madame," they chorused.

"I won't have _you_ cleaning anymore, either," Nami murmured to Vivi.

Vivi smiled. "Try to stop me," she said, winking.

They laughed.

* * *

Cobra was naturally surprised when Robin came knocking—a mysterious woman whom he had never seen before, wearing a fine suit and a polite smile.

"Hello," he said cautiously. "Er . . . may I ask who . . . ?"

"Of course, we have not met," Robin said. She bowed. "My name is Robin, and I've been sent to inform you of the news involving your daughter."

"Vivi?" Cobra exclaimed. "Is she safe? What's happened?"

"It's good news, I assure you," Robin said soothingly. "Madame Vivi is safe and well, and Madame Nami, who employs us, has asked for her hand in marriage."

"Marriage?" Cobra said blankly, holding onto the door-frame. "Surely you can't be serious?"

"I am serious, and please don't call me Shirley."

"Pardon?"

"Sorry, that's one of my husband's jokes. In any case, Madame Vivi was happy to accept, but the couple would like your consent before planning for the ceremony."

"Of course, anything to make Vivi happy . . . but I would like to get a good look at this woman marrying my daughter," Cobra said, straightening up and suddenly resembling a mother hen protecting her chick.

Robin turned her head so Cobra would not see her laugh, for she did not fail to catch this resemblance. "If you would follow me, Monsieur."

He walked next to her along the forest path.

"Say, Vivi told me everyone in the mansion was under a curse," he said suddenly. "Like that candelabra who came to our threshold . . ."

Robin giggled. "Oh, you mean Sanji. Rest assured, the curse has since been lifted, thanks to your daughter."

"Thanks to Vivi? But what—?"

"Forgive me, Monsieur Cobra, but I believe it would be more prudent for Mesdames Nami and Vivi to explain at the mansion."

"Very well," Cobra agreed reluctantly.

* * *

With a quick knock to announce their presence, Robin swung open the door and stood by as Cobra cautiously entered, keeping an eye out for the Beast of whom his daughter had spoken and he had met with so long ago.

As Robin closed the door and stood by, Nami and Vivi came to the front hall. Vivi and Cobra shared a hug and Cobra looked her over to make sure she was well. She did, in fact, look even better than when she had departed him.

"Father," Vivi said, stepping aside, "I would like to introduce you. Nami, my father, Cobra; Father, Nami, my betrothed."

"A pleasure to meet you again, Monsieur Cobra," Nami said with a curtsy, and Cobra gave her a brief bow in return. "I must apologize for our . . . last meeting."

Her cheeks became pink with embarrassment at the mention.

"Last meeting?" Cobra said curiously.

Nami glanced away. "Until recently, my servants and I were under a curse. They became various furniture, and I was turned into a . . . Beast."

Cobra took a step back. "You . . . threatened my life . . . and now you wish to marry my daughter," he said flatly.

Nami flushed to the tips of her ears. "Forgive me," she murmured, still not quite looking at him. "I lost my temper . . ."

Cobra narrowed his eyes and turned to Vivi. "Vivi, I was told that you broke the curse . . . ?"

"Oh, yes," Vivi said hurriedly in an attempt to cover up the awkwardness. "You see, ah . . ." she smiled nervously. "The curse was broken when Nami and I confessed our feelings for each other."

"The conditions were that our Dame must love and be loved," Robin supplied helpfully.

Cobra sighed and turned back to Nami. "You love my daughter?"

"More than anyone," Nami said, finally looking at him.

"And Vivi, you share this sentiment?"

"Very much so," she said firmly.

"Then I don't believe I could stop you two even if I refused," Cobra said. "And besides, you both are of age . . ."

He smiled. "Very well. I give you my blessing."

The women smiled gratefully and Vivi hugged him again.

"Thank you, father," she exclaimed.

"I shall never harm her or be unfaithful," Nami swore.

"See that you do not," Cobra said, once again giving off the resemblance of a protective mother hen, and Robin had to hide another laugh.

"Monsieur Cobra, I would like to invite you to live in this mansion," Nami said cordially. "Surely you do not wish to live out the rest of your days alone."

"Please, father," Vivi begged. "This is a wonderful place, and everyone here is so kind."

"I . . . I accept," Cobra said. He smiled nervously at Nami. "Thank you, Madame."

* * *

The rest of the day was spent with cheerful introductions and a hearty supper.

That night, as Robin tucked Chopper into bed, he asked sleepily, "Mama? You never said what marriage was . . ."

"Oh, yes," she said. "But Luffy should hear this too. He's listening at the door. Luffy, why don't you come in?"

A moment later Luffy sheepishly shuffled in with a grin. He knelt by Chopper's bed and the two waited patiently.

"Marriage," Robin said, "is a union between lovers. It's a special ceremony which shows that the ones involved will never be in love with anyone else, and they'll stay together forever."

"Oh, that sounds like fun!" Luffy exclaimed. "Then I wanna marry Zoro, and Usopp, and Sanji, and you, and Franky, and—"

"Come again?" Robin said, sounding highly amused.

"Because you said it's between lovers, and I love all of you."

Robin giggled. "Oh, Luffy . . . I was talking about a different kind of love."

"Wait, you mean the kissing type," Luffy said, crestfallen. "Then never mind."

Robin glanced at Chopper. "You should sleep now," she said gently, kissing his forehead. "Good night."

"Good night," he mumbled. Robin and Luffy left the room.

* * *

Over the next week, the news spread through the nearby village: Madame Nami was returning to society, and she would be taking a wife.

The day of the wedding came all-too-quickly. The ceremony would be held out on the newly trimmed lawn (and hopefully no one would mind the scorch marks).

Vivi fidgeted in her seat as Usopp, wearing a fine yellow dress, helped put up her hair. The enchantments upon the bobby pins had long since faded.

"Do hold still, Madame," Usopp grunted with some of the pins between his teeth.

"Yes, sorry," Vivi murmured.

"Worry not, the ceremony will proceed smoothly," Usopp said reassuringly, sticking another pin into her hair.

Soon Usopp had finished fixing up her hair. It was piled high upon her head and donned with small golden bows.

"Thank you very much," Vivi said gratefully.

"No trouble at all," Usopp said formally, smiling. "Now let's get your makeup on."

Vivi allowed him to apply the makeup. When he was finished, she stood and checked herself over in the mirror. Usopp had helped her get on the corset and dress earlier—the panniers were similar to those she had worn on the night she had first danced with Nami, and the dress was a very formal court-style one, in a shade of palest blue.

"Goodness," Vivi murmured. "Thank you, Monsieur Usopp."

"My pleasure," Usopp said cordially. "If I may, Madame?"

He held out his arm and Vivi accepted. Slowly and carefully, he led her down the staircase to the front hall.

"Are you ready?" he murmured.

"Ready as I'll ever be."

The doors swung open, revealing the front lawn. A wizard from town had conjured up benches for the audience, which included the servants of the mansion. Luffy wore a dark red suit, Zoro a dark green one; they had made Franky wear a suit for the occasion as well, and in exchange he was permitted to have very loud colors; Chopper wore a pink boy's suit, and Robin a fine plum ensemble; Sanji had opted for a dark blue dress, though like Usopp, he had chosen to disregard corset and panniers; and Brook stood off to the side, wearing a mask and gloves to disguise his skeletal features as he played his viola to the best of his ability, providing a beautifully romantic song for the ceremony.

And there was Nami, at the end of the makeshift aisle. She stood by the pastor and wore a formal white dress with a vaguely transparent veil draped over her face.

Usopp slowly led Vivi down the aisle, who kept her gaze fixed upon her betrothed. At the end of the aisle, Usopp bowed and hurried to sit down.

Nami and Vivi clasped hands, faced each other, and waited for the pastor to speak.

"Nami," the pastor began, "will you take Vivi, here present, to be your lawful wife, according to the rite of holy mother Church?"

"I will," Nami said, squeezing Vivi's hands.

"And Vivi, will you take Nami, here present, to be your lawful wife, according to the rite of holy mother Church?"

"I will," Vivi whispered. She cleared her throat and said louder, "I will."

"Then by the power vested in me, I pronounce you married," the pastor declared. "You may now kiss."

The couple leaned forward and kissed, and the audience applauded, Franky letting out a loud whoop.

* * *

The afterparty lasted until the sun began to set, at which time the townsfolk and the pastor departed, leaving the mansion's residents to straighten up.

"Monsieur and Mesdames, please go on inside," Sanji said, approaching the newlyweds and Cobra with a bow. "We will take care of the rest."

"That means you two," Nami murmured, for Vivi and Cobra looked like they wanted to help clean up.

"Madame Nami, shall I be cooking tonight?" Sanji inquired politely, turning to her.

"Don't bother with supper, but do be prepared just in case," Nami ordered. "I'm sure the leftovers will satisfy Luffy and anyone else who's hungry."

"Of course, Madame," Sanji said, bowing again. He turned back to the mess and began helping again as Usopp started scolding Luffy, saying _No_ , Luffy, you can't just burn everything you don't want to put away . . .

"Let us go, then," Nami said, and Vivi took her proffered arm as they headed indoors, Cobra a ways behind.

Cobra excused himself with a bow to the library for some light reading before bed. The newlyweds went to their room at the end of the corridor.

"I do dislike the undergarments," Nami grumbled as Vivi helped her get off the dress. "Sometimes I feel as though I may never breathe again when the corset is knotted."

"I feel the same way," Vivi murmured with a smile. She untied the corset and Nami took a few deep breaths in relief as her usual softly-curved figure filled out. Vivi helped take off the panniers and they were set aside.

"Here, allow me," Nami said, and she helped Vivi in the same way. Vivi's figure filled out again. Her waist was straighter than Nami's and no less attractive in her wife's eyes.

They sat at the vanity in turns and carefully took off their makeup and undid their hair, shaking out their locks at last. Finally they smiled nervously at each other, free of constrictions and fancy dos.

"Should we . . ." Vivi cleared her throat in embarrassment. "Will we be . . . that is . . ."

"Oh, certainly," Nami said with another smile. "We'll get these corsets off soon enough. But I have a feeling the servants will soon be upholding tradition."

"Tradition?"

"You'll see."

They sat on the bed together for a few minutes in silence. True to Nami's prediction, there soon came the sounds of raucous banging, clanging, and the occasional audible viola note from outside the window (which had long ago been freed of its curtains).

Nami and Vivi stood, hurried to the window, and flung open the panes. They looked down at the servants, who were happily banging together pots and pans in a truly terrible-sounding chivaree with Brook's viola (he had abandoned his mask and gloves).

"Alright, all of you, that's enough!" Nami yelled. They quieted down after a few more bangs from Luffy and Chopper.

"Congratulations!" Zoro yelled. "Hope we didn't interrupt anything!"

"Yes, yes, just come up here already!" Nami yelled back. "Sanji, don't forget the refreshments!"

"Of course, Madame!" Sanji called, and Nami and Vivi withdrew as the former slammed the windows shut.

"They'll be up here soon," Nami informed Vivi. The women went to the wardrobe and donned nightgowns. Soon the company came knocking at their door, and Nami permitted them to enter. Everyone piled in happily. They'd changed into their respective nightclothes and Sanji bore a tray of tea. Cobra followed behind, seemingly a bit confused but going along with what was happening.

"Come on," Nami said, smiling, and everyone sat in a circle on the floor as Sanji poured everyone a cup.

"Franky, do people in your time still perform the chivaree?" Robin asked, taking a sip.

"Eh, it's mostly died out," Franky said with a shrug. "But I've seen old stuff of people tying cans to the back of the newlyweds' car."

"Car?" Cobra asked curiously.

"Like a coach without horses," Franky said, having had to explain that before. "Anyway, no one does the ruckus thing, which is a real shame, come to think of it."

"The future sounds terrible," Luffy whispered in horror.

"Hey, it's not like we don't have music," Franky said, grinning. "It's way different from this time, but music's here to stay."

"Thank goodness," Brook said in obvious relief.

"What sort of songs?" Chopper asked eagerly.

Franky frowned. "Look, I can't really sing any. Copyright, you know."

"What?" Robin asked.

"Never mind. I'll sing some later."

"Is it strange for all of you, suddenly having limbs after so many years?"

Everyone turned to stare at Vivi, who slowly shrank back. "I'm sorry, it just occurred to me . . ."

Luffy laughed out loud and stood up. "Here's me as the gaslight," he said cheerfully. He bent his knees, stuck out his arms in front of his face, and let a small flame appear in his palms as he spun around.

The others laughed before Nami ordered him to stop that before he set the whole room on fire. Luffy sighed and sat back down.

"Candelabra," Sanji announced. He stood and held out his arms at right angles stiffly at his side, wiggling his fingers in an imitation of flame.

"Toaster," Zoro said, laughing, and he crouched down on the floor, trying his best to resemble a box.

"That's terrible!" Sanji exclaimed cheerfully.

"Let's see _you_ make your body square!" Zoro retorted, uncurling.

"Oh, Mama," Chopper said, "teacup!" He held out his arm to the side like a handle and brought his knees to his chest.

Robin giggled. "Teapot," she said, and did the same, only with one arm acting as a handle and the other as a spout.

" _I'm a little teapot, short and_ —"

"Franky, if you finish that song, I will not speak to you for three days," Robin said firmly.

"Fine," Franky muttered. "Wardrobe!" He stood and went stiff. "Well, I couldn't hardly move that whole time."

"I shall be the coat-hanger," Brook said cheerfully. He stood and curved his arms out to the side like hangers.

"Clock," Usopp said, and he knelt and swung his forearm from side-to-side like the pendulum.

"Alright, now it's my turn," Nami said sweetly. "The Beast."

She stood, held out her nightgown to the sides to make herself appear bigger, and roared, "EVERYONE OUT! IT'S TIME FOR BED!"

"Right away, Madame!" everyone cried, and scrambled to get out, taking their cups and the tray with them as they bid the couple goodnight. Vivi hugged her father before he, too, departed.

"That was scary," she said, smiling.

Nami laughed. "They were getting on my nerves. And in any case . . . we need our time alone."

With the atmosphere much calmer, they helped undress each other and lay next to one another on the bed.

"Nami . . ."

"Vivi?"

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

* * *

~Fin~

* * *

 **Story's done! Thank you for all your support, everyone!**


End file.
